


Alphabet Challenge: Take Two

by campfiresongsong



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campfiresongsong/pseuds/campfiresongsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to my previous challenge. Each chapter contains a new word theme corresponding with a new letter of the alphabet, and each chapter will feature a new pairing of characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All-Nighter

A few months had passed since Ash collected his eighth and final necessary badge to compete in the Pokémon League. Since then, he had trained relentlessly, and waited anxiously for the competition to begin. Now it was the night before, and time seemed to move in slow-motion for the excited teenager.

Glancing at the time for what felt like the hundredth time, Ash noticed that it read 2:00 a.m. His match was scheduled to begin at exactly 9:00 later that morning, so he knew that even if he managed to fall asleep, it wouldn’t be long before he woke up. With all of the time he had put into his training, he felt confident that he could at least take down his first opponent, and he couldn’t wait to do it.

He almost felt like going out for a walk, but did not want to wake up Misty, who was sleeping in the other bed in the room. Brock had gotten a room to himself right across the hall from them. They were going to wake up and meet for breakfast around 7:00, which seemed like an eternity away for Ash.

“Are you awake?” Came a soft call from across the room.

“Yeah,” He answered softly, surprised that his traveling companion was still up too.

“Too excited, huh?” She asked him.

“You know it,” He told her, “But why are you still up?”

“I know I’m not the one battling, but I’m excited too,” She told him.

After a brief silence fell over the room, Ash thought out loud.

“There’s no way I’m going to get any sleep tonight,”

“I guess we’ll be pulling an all-nighter,” Misty said, throwing the sheets off of her body.

“Yeah, I guess,” Ash said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes

Misty rose from her bed with a few stretches and glided across the floor towards Ash. He could tell that she was brewing some kind of plan, but his somewhat groggy brain failed to put it together. Sitting down next to him, Misty gave him a smile and shared her plan.

“I think I know how we can pass the time,” She said deviously, cupping her hand over his package.

Based on the sudden hardening of what she felt, Ash felt the same way as her. Her sudden urges would not allow her to wait around for very long, and she yanked his pajama pants enough to uncover what she desired. Licking her lips, Misty immediately engulfed his large rod into her wet mouth.

Ash groaned out in heavenly joy that sparked her confidence immensely. While she had given head to him a few times before throughout their journey, she still felt a little nervous about it. Any butterflies in her stomach flew away though, and she let her instincts take over as her tongue coated his cock with her saliva.

Dropping his head back down onto his pillow, Ash got even more comfortable while Misty went to work on him. He watched as her head worked up and down his shaft, taking in what she felt she comfortably could fit in her mouth. While he had been with no other girl to compare her with, he felt like she was unbelievably good at sucking him off.

“You gotta return the favor, Ashy,” Misty said teasingly as she shimmied her way out of her pajamas.

Jumping onto the bed with him, Misty brought her mouth right back to his cock, and swung her body on top of his, getting into a sixty-nine position. It took Ash a few moments to realize what she wanted, but once he understand, he happily dove his face into her opening. After playing around the edges to get started, Ash stuck his tongue into her hole to really satisfy her.

Misty paused her work briefly to enjoy the work of her counterpart. Not wanting too greedy though, she resumed her duty after a brief few seconds of a break. Taking in meat until she felt her mouth full, Misty used her right hand to massage the very base of her cock that she could not get inside of her warm mouth.

Ash was having all of the same problems on his end. It was hard to focus on giving Misty oral treatment because of how distracting the pleasure from hers was. She made his whole body feel light and stress free just by working her tongue along his cock. He hoped that he could give the same feelings to her.

As he felt his load building, Ash cut Misty off before he let it all out. In a quick maneuver, Ash flipped his body around so that his head was on the same side of the bed as Misty’s, except he was on top now rather than on bottom. Giving her a kiss, his lips could not help but linger around for a while on the sweet taste of strawberry before he inserted his rod.

Strangely enough, she and Ash were not really in a relationship. He’d never asked her out, nor had they ever gone on a date, yet there were some obvious feelings there on both sides of it. Currently, they were in a purely physical relationship, and simply enjoyed a fun romp every now and again. For the two teens, that was all they wanted at this stage in their lives.

Closing her eyes, Misty’s mouth gaped open in amazement. His impressive size never failed to awe her. She let out a dreamy moan while Ash gave some shallow thrusts to start things off. Even with only moderate penetration and force, his substantial girth echoed waves of pleasure throughout her entire body.

“Mmm, yes” She moaned happily.

On the other side, Ash marveled at the tightness of Misty. The first few times for him with her had heavily surprised him, partially because of how naïve he was. It seemed to him that such a clamping tight squeeze should elicit some pain from such a sensitive body part, but instead it solicited a high level of pleasure.

Her wall of inner muscles warmly hugged his eager cock each time that he entered, and the feeling never got old. Sometimes, the most pleasant style for him was this very slow thrusting, where he kept his dick deeply lodged inside her and truly appreciated how good it felt. Right now, he was lost in the electrifying sensations that accompanied it.

“Fuck,” He mumbled in marvel.

Once again, he felt his load building, but this time he did not have the willpower to stop it. The feeling he got from burying his cock deep within her was too good, and he had no intention of pulling out. Luckily, Misty took a pill so that neither of them had to worry much if he chose to finish while still inside her.

Partially due to his pride though, Ash tried his best to wait for his partner to finish before he joined her in orgasm. Based on the noises she was making now, he knew that it wouldn’t be much longer. One last deep shove of his member deep into her coves was all it took, as he felt her get even tighter than she already was and shot out her juices.

“YES!” They screamed simultaneously, as Ash climaxed with her.

For a few moments, the lingered in their current position, enjoying the aftereffects for as long as they could. Once the high died down a little bit, Ash pulled out and rolled over onto his back, figuring that might be it for the night. Misty, had other ideas though, as she gently caressed his warm cock with her cool hands.

“I sure hope that isn’t everything you have,” She teased him.

In no time, her hands managed to work him back to full sail, and once she felt he was ready, she got down on all fours. Ash knew exactly what she wanted once she positioned herself, so he eagerly sat up behind her and stuck his dick back into her warm whole. Once more, he felt the heavenly hug that her pussy provided his meat.

To start off, Ash shoved in about half of what he had, and slowly pulled it out. He repeated this a few times as he looked to build a little bit of a rhythm. After a brief amount of time, he began to stick in just a little bit more each time, until he was finally giving her about all that he had to offer.

Like a train departing from the station, Ash slowly but surely picked up a head of steam. The more energy that he put into it, the more Misty’s body shook in response. Controversial to her outward appearance, Misty liked for Ash to take some control in the bedroom. Slightly succumbing to his physical superiority made it a little more erotic for her.

“Oh, yes! Give it to me!” She pleaded.

Ash was going to do just that, regardless of whether or not he received a request from his red-headed partner. For such an early time in the morning, (or late at night, if you wish to look at it that way), he sure had a lot of energy. He hadn’t even known it was there, but Misty had a funny way of bringing it out of him.

Driving his hips forward with power over and over, both he and Misty felt the benefits of his labor. She laid back in a cloud-nine like joy that only sex could provide her and simply enjoyed the way he could make her feel. If there was a way for her to stay in the zone that she was currently in forever, she would take it in a heartbeat.

“Oh fuck yes!” She hollered in a frantic joy.

When he inserted his full length like he was now, she felt it in places that almost seemed unreachable. Every time he reached this depth, it gave her an unparalleled sensation of electricity running throughout her body. She could feel it from her head down to her toes, and man did it feel good.

Her pants got quicker and quicker as well as louder the longer Ash managed to last. This was the area in which he had improved the most in her mind. In their first few times he had been unable to last long enough for her to even reach a climax, but now, he seemed to have even more stamina than her, and certainly enough for her to cum

“AHHH!” Misty screamed while she squirted all over Ash’s member.

A great amount of willpower was required from Ash not to fire his load in response, but he managed to hold back. He was a little bit tired though, and sensing that, Misty turned herself around and straddled herself onto him. To help give him a little bit of a break, she was going to do the work.

She lowered herself down the base of his cock and groaned mightily as she felt the wonderful feeling of Ash deep within her. Holding still momentarily to savor it, she then started to slide up and down his pole. She began a little on the slow side of course, grinding up against his rod with all of her inner muscles.

“Oh god,” Ash moaned happily.

Not only did he get to sit back and rest up a little, but he got to enjoy quite a show. First off, his view of Misty in her current cowgirl position was fantastic. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness fully, so he could take in her full nude body. Sure, he admitted that she might not be the sexiest female alive, but she still was beautiful, at least in his eyes.

Secondly, she knew very well how to get him worked up. She lingered in just the right places as she rode up and down on his dick, bringing him very large amounts of pleasure. Slowly, she turned the grinding and sliding on his cock into more of a bouncing motion because of the speed increase she started to create.

“Yes!” She shouted

It was almost like a thrill ride for her the way her excitement built as she flung her body up and down. His cock really filled her up, and every time that she came crashing down on it, she was reminded of just how nice it felt when he was inside her. Brushing a strand of her hair to the side, Misty realized how much of a sweat she was building just by riding him.

It took a lot of effort and energy from her end to raise and lower all her body weight over and over, so she now quit, and instead let Ash take the reins once more. His quick break had allowed him to build his energy load back up, and he able to mightily thrust his hips, driving his rod into the depths of Misty’s tight cavern.

“OH, fuck me baby!” Misty squealed excitedly “Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes; fuck me!”

She could not stop herself from voicing similar phrases the entire time because of how good it felt. Even though the two of them had been going at it for hours now, it had not gotten old. In fact, Ash and she had been having secret romps with much higher regularity as of late, and she could not help but feel a little obsessed with the action.

Right now, Ash’s powerful pushes up into her sent her petite body bouncing around in the air, similar to how it was when she was simply riding him up and down. She felt herself losing control of her body, and to an extent, her mind as well. The only thought in her mind at all was how good it felt, and how her climax was coming soon.

The same thoughts were rolling through Ash’s head as well, no matter how hard her tried to push them away. He wanted to put it off as soon as possible, but his cock was due to burst any second. With one final, deep, crashing shove, Ash buried his entire rod into Misty’s pussy, and from there he released all the semen he had been building up.

“AH!” For once, Ash’s yell filled the room.

In response, Misty could not help but reach her climax as well. Letting her juices flow, she felt an intense joyful rush that could be rivaled by nothing else. For the second time in that night, the two blissfully enjoyed simultaneous orgasms, and stayed in positions for several second once there were over with, trying to savor the after-effects.

Once the moment eclipsed, Misty rolled off of Ash, landing next to him and slightly curling up at his side. Suddenly, she had dropped from such a high, to kind of wanting to sleep. Unfortunately, most of the night had already passed, and the two of them had to get up in just a little bit. Still, she decided to stay in bed with him for the last little bit, partially because she didn’t feel like moving back to her bed.

“Well that was better than sleeping, anyway,” She murmured her thoughts out loud.


	2. Blondes

Serena tentatively poked her head into the office room, where Ash was awaiting a special visitor. He was sitting there with an annoyed look on his face, tapping his foot on the ground in obvious impatience. Cynthia still had not shown up, even though their meeting was supposed to begin about an hour ago.

“Have you heard anything from her?” She asked.

“Nope,” He answered with the shake of his head.

She felt disappointed for Ash because she knew how important this meeting was to him, and it was starting to seem like Cynthia had forgotten or bailed on him for some reason. There was a vacancy in the Sinnoh Elite Four with Bertha announcing her retirement at the end of the year, and Ash was a candidate to fill the spot.

At just 21 years old, he would certainly be the young one of the bunch, but he still had quite a bit of battle experience. Just a couple of years ago he had torn through the Kalos league, but fallen short once he got a crack at the champion. He knew he was a long way off from being a champion, or a Pokémon Master, like he had always dreamed of being, but being in the Elite Four would help him out greatly in his goal.

“I’m sorry babe,” She said sympathetically as she walked in the room to console him.

The expression on his face remained hard in spite of her words, so she knew it was going to take a little more to put him in a better mood. Luckily, she had a very good idea of what it might entail to cheer him, and she wasted no time in putting her plan action. She placed one hand on his shoulder to comfort him a little, and slipped her other hand over his crotch.

“Can I cheer you up any?” She asked, rhetorically.

After only a few seconds of her hand rubbing against his package through his pants did she feel a bulge forming, which was the only answer she needed to her question. She took her other hand off of his shoulder and unzipped his pants, dropping them along with his boxers once they were freed.

Giving his rod a few more pumps with her hand to make sure he was hard, Serena felt herself getting excited too. She knew she was wet and ready, so she tugged her panties down to the ground and folded her skirt up over her stomach so that her pussy was out in the open. Wanting to let him take control, she then bent over the table where the meeting was supposed to take place and waited as Ash stood up to penetrate her.

With her breasts pressing into the mahogany wood table, Serena felt Ash enter her from behind. Personally, it was one of her favorite positions, and she knew Ash loved it just as much as her. He was allowed to stand and have a wide freedom of motion, and she got the deep penetration that sent her into bliss.

Sure enough, Ash’s impressive length ventured deep into the caverns of her vagina, making her squeal in delight. Ash was the only man she had given herself to, so she had no real comparison for him, but based on what her friends had told her about their experiences, she was a very lucky girl when it came to the bedroom. Except the two of them did not limit their adventures to the bedroom, just as in the case right now.

“Oh god,” Ash mumbled, amazed at her tightness.

He, on the other hand, had experience with a wide number of girls. He’d settled down with her in the last couple years, but before then he was a bit of a wild bachelor. After his impressive run through the Kalos league, he had been heavily pursued, and was happy to reap in the awards. For several months, he literally could have a different girl every night if he had wanted.

Once he got his fill of no strings attached sex though, he got into a serious relationship with his lifelong friend, Serena. Everything had been going well with them so far, and he still got the reward of fantastic sex. No matter how many times he went inside her, she never seemed to loosen up. Her inner muscles tightly hugged his cock every time, and today was no exception.

“Oh yeah, fuck me baby!” Serena purred out dreamily.

Serena bit down lightly on her lower lip while Ash pumped in and out of her from behind. Closing her eyes, she let her mind drift away while she simply enjoyed the way he could make her feel. It always amazed her how such a simple act of penetration could manage to send pleasure throughout her whole body.

Whenever she felt stressed, sore, or anything of the sort, he found a way to make her feel better, at least for a little while. Today she had felt none of those things, but knowing that he was feeling a bit stressed and annoyed, she was trying to return the favor. She had no idea just how successful that her attempt was going to be.

Ash certainly had been feeling some frustrations, and he was kind of taking it out on her. He knew that she could take it a bit rough, and even enjoyed it, so he did not have to worry about her while he pumped in and out with considerable strength. He placed his hands on her shoulders to give himself a little better leverage and then fired away.

Both the two lovers were so wrapped up in their intensely pleasurable act that they did not notice the quiet opening of a door in the background. It took them several moments at all to notice the new person in the room, who simply stared in fascination while they went at it.

Once they finally did notice though, they seemed to do it simultaneously. Both sets of eyes raised up to look at Cynthia at the same time, and a rush of embarrassment and even a little fear also overcame both of them. Serena stood back up, covering her lower half back up now that they were in the presence of another human.

“Oh, please don’t stop on account of me,” Cynthia spoke with a giggle.

Serena, smoothing on the folds on her skirt, glanced awkwardly towards Ash, who wore a similar look of discomfort on his face. Neither one could think of anything to say to the Sinnoh champion, who seemed very okay with the intimate act she had walked in on. In fact, she walked closer to the couple, and looked down at Ash’s exposed member.

“Oh my, that’s very impressive!”

With a smile, she proceeded to grab ahold of his dick, and she gave him a few strokes to the astonishment of both Ash and Serena. Both of them were stunned to the point of inaction for a few moments, so Cynthia continued with her task like nothing was out of the ordinary. Finally, anger replaced shock for Serena as she watched her boyfriend get jerked off by another woman.

“What the hell are you doing?” She asked in a harsh, angry tone.

“I just wanted to join in on the fun,” Cynthia responded, not stopping her actions.

“That’s my boyfriend; you can’t just do that!”

“Do you want him in the Elite Four or not?” She asked blankly.

An enraged Serena’s demeanor changed drastically upon hearing this. Ash’s eyes lit up as well once he heard the tempting offer. Granted, he hadn’t exactly been opposed to what Cynthia had been doing to him anyway, but now that he knew the other perks, he was even more intrigued by the prospect of it.

“So you’ll give Ash the position if we, uh… let you join in?” Serena asked nervously.

“Of course,” Cynthia answered without even looking up in acknowledgement.

“Then we have a deal,” She finalized, knowing how much it would mean to Ash.

Now that she gotten consent from the young couple, Cynthia put her mouth to work. Her hand had kept him hard throughout the brief dialogue, and now her tongue took over, bringing immediate joy to Ash. His girlfriend had never been much of one for oral sex, so it was a rare treat for him to receive. Not only that, but he was getting it from an older, highly experienced woman.

She understood the little intricacies like no one he had ever been with. Her wet, moist tongue danced over every inch in slow, satisfying movements. When she chose to, she could all the way down on him too, something Ash had never experienced before. For the sake of variety though, she only threw in that curveball every once in a while.

“Well don’t let me have all the fun,” Cynthia stated, taking her mouth away to address Serena.

Serena dropped down on her knees tentatively, unsure of what exactly she could do to complement Cynthia. There was only one part of Ash open, so she opened up her mouth and took in his balls, something she had never even considered before. They certainly had a much stranger texture and flavor than his rod, but it was nothing intolerable.

For Ash, it was heavenly. Having two beautiful blondes service him was a pleasant déjà vu to the life he used to live, except Cynthia trumped all of them. She sucked him off with vigor, like she had been desperately waiting on this moment for a long time. Her tongue worked in such quick, fluid motions, and she lingered in all the right places.

While her warm mouth worked on his shaft, his girlfriend added a whole other layer with the job she was doing. At first she focused on his left nut, sucking and pleasuring it to the best of her ability. Then she rotated to his other one, giving it the exact same treatment. Once they were all warmed up, she took both of them in at once.

“Now why don’t you give me what I saw you giving her?” Cynthia asked with a sudden stop.

Ash was a little disappointed that the blowjob was over because of how incredible it was, but this feeling was quickly replaced by excitement as he watched Cynthia drop her dress down to reveal her underwear. From there, she dropped her panties down to her ankles and bent over the wooden table just as Serena had earlier.

Ash’s rock hard cock could not enter her fast enough. Pushing in his throbbing member, he groaned in satisfaction as he once again felt the warm hug of a vagina. Her tightness was very similar to Serena, causing him to wonder just how much action the champion got. He knew she was very busy with her job, and was pretty sure she was not married, so it would not be surprising if she had long dry spells.

At first, it was hard for Serena to watch her boyfriend penetrate inside another woman, but she knew that they did not share the love that she had with him, so she was able to accept it. With her acceptance, she found herself getting a little horny as she watched Ash in action. She’d never considered a threesome before, but all of the sudden, it seemed incredibly hot.

Serena slipped a finger down to her crotch and began stimulating herself as she enjoyed the front row seat to the fucking that Ash was giving Cynthia. She watched Cynthia’s body shake in recoil each time Ash plowed into, and knew from personal experience how great of a feeling that it was.

“Oh, yes! Fuck me harder!”

Ash’s smile managed to widen even further as he complied and started to fuck her with everything he had. Cynthia groaned out loudly as she relished the treatment she was getting. It had been a long time since she had had any sex at all, and even longer since she had gotten anything close to this. Ash had all the physical characteristics she could possibly desire.

The table she was bent over began to shake and wobble as she got pounded into it by the excited young man behind her. He hit all of the right spots, and he hit them with power. He even seemed to have found her g-spot, which required rather deep penetration, and smashed into it over and over, working her body into a frenzy.

“OH GOD!” She screamed out as she had an intense orgasm.

Clenching his teeth, Ash managed to hold most of his load in, which was quite an impressive feat considering how hard Cynthia clamped down around him when she climaxed. His dick was squeezed wonderfully tight, making it a bit of a miracle that he was able to keep the contents within himself.

Blown away by how hard he made her cum, she selfishly wanted another go with him, but she restrained herself, knowing that Serena needed a turn. Getting out of the way, Cynthia gave a little nod to Serena, signaling that she was good to go. Taking the cue, Serena hopped up on the table so that she was facing Ash and spread her legs open for him.

Stepping back up to the plate, Ash pushed his hard cock into the hole of his girlfriend. She groaned happily with the reentrance of the cock she had been yearning for so badly. Considering their previous session ended prematurely, and then she had to spectate while another woman enjoyed him, she desperately wanted to get fucked again.

“Oh, yes, fuck me,” She moaned, half-closing her eyes.

Ash was penetrating with moderate authority right now; he was a little too worn out to give anything more. Just when the two of them started to get used to the flow, Cynthia decided she wanted back in on the action. Jumping up onto the table, she stood, towering over the bent-backwards Serena.

Lowering her body into a crouch, Cynthia dangled her pussy over Serena’s face. At first, she was genuinely confused, and even after she realized what was expected of her, Serena was a little hesitant. She’d never done anything even close to this, and just the thought made her uncomfortable.

However, she remembered that it was for Ash, so she made herself do it. Sticking out her tongue, she made contact with the outer fold of Cynthia, who gave a little purr when she felt the moist tongue start to lick her. She grimaced in fear as she did so, like a child when he’s forced to try a food he know will be unpleasant.

Surprisingly, the taste was not that bad though. Tentatively, she stuck her tongue in a little bit deeper, testing the waters a little bit so to say. While she hardly would consider it delicious, it really wasn’t bad, and he suddenly found it incredibly sexy. Not that she was really attracted to Cynthia, but she figured Ash must find it attractive.

Indeed, he did. Ash grunted loudly and happily as he watched the scene unfold. His hot girlfriend taking his cock, all while giving oral sex to another sexy blonde. He really had a thing for blondes, and it was a fantastic throwback to his wilder days. It kind of made him miss the good old days of his “victory tour” as he liked to call it.

“Hell yes,” He muttered.

He began to drive his dick in with more power, shaking the slim body of Serena against the table. With her body bouncing around in response to his penetration, it made it little harder to perform her task on Cynthia. She tried to hold her head steady as best she could, but there was no way to keep it completely still.

In spite of this, she was still doing a good enough job for Cynthia. She was panting loudly with her eyes closed, as she slid her hand down to rub on her clit for extra stimulation. It had been so long since she had had a partner prior today, and now she found herself with two young ones, and on the verge of climaxing again.

“Oh god!” She whined out in a high pitch.

Meanwhile, Ash and Serena were in the same boat. Ash had lasted for a long time, but knew he was bound to bust soon, with Serena’s walls hugging him tight, and his deep penetration inspired similar results out of her. Pumping wildly, Ash felt his eminent release coming and wanted to go out in one final frenzy.

“Fuck!” The three of them yelled, with near simultaneous orgasms.

Cynthia had not meant to lose control while in her current position, but Serena’s wet tongue forced her to cum, and it landed all over Serena. In turn, she clamped down on Ash and expelled some juices of her own onto his rod, which fired back in response with a massive built-up load of semen.

Since she regularly took a pill, it was no problem that Ash finished inside her, which is what he normally did. Cynthia finishing on her face, though, disgusted her a little bit, and she had to restrain herself from making a scene. Once Cynthia climbed down from her, she wiped the juices off as best she could with her arm, and planned to jump in the shower as soon as possible.

“So did Ash earn his spot in the Elite Four?” Serena asked, wanting reassurance.

“Of course,” Cynthia answered as she put her clothes back on.

“He was going to get the position anyway,” She said with a smile as she put her last layer on, immediately leaving the room.

Serena’s jaw dropped, leaving her mouth agape for several moments. She could not believe that Cynthia had just tricked her into doing what she had done, for no real reason. Even though she had gotten into it while in the heat of the moment, Serena felt nothing but shame about the ordeal now.

“I need to wash up.” She announced suddenly, in extreme annoyance.

As she left for the shower, Ash chuckled at his own good fortune. Not only did he get a coveted spot on the Sinnoh Elite Four as a great advancement in his career, but he got to fuck an incredibly sexy lady, whom he had always admired and would soon be his boss, with permission from his girlfriend, who he also got to have sex with.

“Guess today’s just my lucky day,”


	3. Cheating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned that this chapter features a bit of BDSM

Apprehensively, Dawn carefully walked up the stairwell of the school. Her heels made a clink with each small step she made, ringing throughout the empty location. Reaching the top floor, she pushed open the door that led to the hallway of classrooms. Slowly she dragged herself down the hall, peering into each room, trying to find the correct one.

For a few moments, she worried that she was either in the wrong place, or at the wrong time. When she reached the last room though, her fears were alleviated. In the classroom was a young man wearing a light blue dress shirt and khakis. She gave a small knock on the door to gain his attention, allowing herself entrance into the room.

"Hey, Mr. Ketchum!" She greeted warmly.

"Your test is on your desk." He responded emotionlessly, as he appeared more interested in his book than his student.

With a small nod, Dawn made her way to her usual seat, in the second row. Tossing her book bag down to the side of her desk, she slipped into her chair and pulled out a pencil. After writing her name in her neat, perfectionist hand-writing, she looked up at her teacher again. He was still deeply engrossed with his book, so she figured she was in the clear.

Taking out a small, folded up piece of paper from her bra, where she had stored it, Dawn laid out the answers to the test behind her arm, so that it could not be seen from the teacher's desk. Still though, she nervously glanced up every few seconds, wanting to make sure she was not being closely observed. However, it had an opposite effect, attracting his attention with all her movements.

Putting his book down momentarily, he watched his student as she made up the test she had missed. Quickly, he noticed that her eyes were darting on and off the page, and she was putting answers down on her paper without appearing to do any work. It did not take a genius to realize that she was copying answers.

Standing up from his chair, he walked over to Dawn's desk with a suspicious look on his face. In a hurry, she tried to hide her slip of paper with the answers under her arm. Ash noticed it, but even if he hadn't, the guilty look on her face would have given her away anyway. Reaching for the paper, he nudged her arm out of the way and collected his evidence.

"Hmm..." He noted, thinking, "Well I'll just take this down to the office, and you can go ahead and prepare to face a suspension, at least."

"No!" Dawn interjected, grasping his arm as he turned, "Please don't!"

"Why shouldn't I? You tried to cheat on my test, and you got caught."

"I've never cheated before!" She claimed, "I just forgot to study, and I-I really needed to pass this test, so I got the answers, but I'm really sorry! It won't happen again, I promise."

"Well I'm sorry, but that doesn't change anything."

"But they might expel me!" She said, starting to almost tear up.

"That's your fault."

"I'll do anything! Just don't report me!"

"Anything? Like what?" He snorted

"I could come in every day after school and clean your room." She suggested.

"My room is clean."

"Well, I could take care of any tasks you need."

"How about this," He counter proposed, "I won't report you to the office, but I get to choose your punishment."

Curious as to what he would do to her, Dawn agreed after a few moments thought.

"Deal." She responded.

"Great then," He smiled strangely, "Stand up."

With a confused look on her face, Dawn rose up from her seat, adjusting the folds of her skirt. Standing next to her desk, she looked questioningly at her teacher for further instruction. The demeanor of his face had changed from an unfriendly teacher to a man that looked like he was enjoying something dark.

"Bend over." He told her, as he walked to his desk.

Awkwardly, Dawn leaned over her desk, her uncertainty growing by the second. From her peripheral vision, she saw him grab something out of one of his drawers. Her question of what the item was would not remain unanswered for long, as she felt her skirt lifted and a sharp crack land onto her exposed area.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, feeling a sharp sting, "What the hell?"

"Your punishment starts with a good ol'-fashioned spanking." He informed her.

As many teachers did back in the day, Mr. Ketchum had a wooden cane. He snapped it on Dawn's backside with fury, leaving a clear red mark after making impact. Each time he made contact, she wanted to scream her lungs out, but she managed to restrain it pretty well. With such a painful beginning, she wondered what was in store for her next.

"You're a dirty, little cheating slut whom must be punished, aren't you?"

"Yes," Dawn gritted out with her teeth clenched.

"Say it fully," He commanded.

"I'm a dirty, cheating slut, and I must be punished." She parroted the phrase back.

Satisfied, Ash whipped her in silence once he heard what he wanted to hear. He had already given the bluenette seven lashes, and he planned to make it an even ten. Cracking the multi-foot wooden object on her again, a loud ring sounded. After another smack, this time a little harder, a louder pop sounded. Finally, he hit her for the last time, reaching back to give her the most painful hit yet.

"Now on your knees." He told her once he finished his spanking.

Taking his cane back, Ash walked back to his desk while Dawn patiently sat on her knees, still feeling the sting from the cane.

"Crawl over here."

Putting her arms down so she was on all fours, Dawn made her way in front of the desk in a slow crawl. Ash walked to her backside and grabbed her arms. Taking a piece of rope that he grabbed, he tied her wrists together behind her back. Then he used another piece of rope to connect her ankles.

"Sit up tall and close your eyes." He barked out another command.

Dawn straightened her back and shut her eyelids in obedience. Circling around in front of her, Ash bent down so his face met at her level. He pecked her on the lips to prep her for what was next, which would be a long French kiss. His tongue slithered into her mouth, mixing saliva with the beautiful girl.

"You're mine." He informed her in a whisper.

She responded with an understanding nod, anxiously awaiting whatever was next. She thought she heard the sound of Ash undressing, but she dared not open her eyes and get caught disobeying his orders. Sure enough, she was told to open her mouth, and immediately afterward, she found a large cock residing inside her mouth.

"Look at me." He told her.

Sucking his cock, Dawn looked up into the powerful eyes of her teacher with the most innocent of looks, which was exactly what he had wanted. Without even having to tell her, she gave him some great head. Her tongue snaked around his shaft just like his tongue had just snaked around her mouth. She knew just how to please him.

Her head bobbed up and down his rod in smooth motions that could only come from someone with plenty of experience. It amazed Ash how her mouth was soothingly cool, yet pleasantly warm at the same time. He forgot all about his script and his plan for a few minutes while he just enjoyed the joy ride Dawn was taking him on.

She carried on cleanly, waiting to be told to stop or do something else. Just when she knew that she was getting close to making him climax, he finally relieved her of her duty. He picked her up off of her knees and leaned her onto his desk. Again, he walked to the other side of his desk, where he apparently had a drawer full of sex toys.

"That was not good enough," He lied, "So we must start over."

This time, he came out with two new items. The first was a bright, red ball gag. He opened up her mouth, sliding in the round object, and then tied it around her head. Once she had her mute in, he lifted up both her skirt and her bra above the height of her boobs. Accordingly, he slid her bottom layers down just enough to expose her crotch.

Now he pulled out his second item, which was a flogger. Just as soon as she realized what was happening, she felt the black leather tails strike her in the chest. Her body jumped back in recoil from the numerous areas of her body that underwent the sensation. In a quick, circular motion, Ash hit her over and over with the high-quality toy.

"Mh!" She would squeak along to her beating.

There were 30 tails, each at a length of 12 inches, and Dawn felt the sting of each and every one of them. Slowly, Ash worked his way south. Her flat, somewhat tanned stomach started to feel the pains after a minute. Before long, he had worked all the way down to her crotch, where he started swinging with increased aggression.

"You're

**Crack! ******

A

**Crack! ******

Cheating

**Crack! ******

Slut

**CRACK! ******

And

**Crack! ******

You

**Crack! ******

Must

**Crack! ******

Be

**Crack! ******

Punished!"

**Crack! Crack! Crack! ******

He whipped her harshly to emphasize every word. Dawn, who had probably shaved not long ago, had a tiny patch of pubic area located just above her entrance. It was right around this spot on her body that Ash now concentrated on. His snaps came less frequently, but when they came, they struck with power. His last blow came with such a wind-up that she had to fall backwards a little bit.

"GAH!" She shouted through her gag in pain.

Ash covered up the red marks he has just made by sliding her clothes back in their regular position. As sexy as Dawn's body was, he had a thing for keeping a girl's clothes on when he fooled around with them. Removing her gag and pushing her back onto her knees, Ash stuck his cock back into her face. Knowing the drill, Dawn opened up and took him in.

Not wanting to get sent back to stage one again, Dawn planned to give her best performance. There was no way she could take in all of him, but she forced herself to swallow the majority of his member, opening up her threat like she had never made herself do before. The sounds of Ash groaning gave her a good sign that she was properly pleasing him.

With the occasional gag, Dawn fluently bowed her head up and down Ash's cock, looking up at him with her big, gorgeous, blue eyes. The purity of the look she gave him just made him want to roughly take her in every way imaginable. Not getting too far ahead of himself, he stood in place, letting her work her magic.

She made sure to breathe plenty of warm air onto his dick while she simultaneously licked every inch that she could. Much like the last time, Dawn went to work for a couple of minutes, and when she noticed Ash start to twitch somewhat, he cut her off. For the sake of her body she hoped that she had pleased him enough to avoid another beating.

"Stand up," He spoke clearly.

Trembling ever so slightly, Dawn found her way onto her feet. Suddenly, she was taken off of them when Ash lifted her into his arms. Sliding her panties to the right just a little bit, he exposed her eager vagina. Lining up her opening with his rock hard cock, he brought her down onto him. Dawn tried to withhold from screaming as Ash's beast nearly split her in two.

"Holy fuck," She whimpered out.

In her actual high school days, Dawn had seduced just about every member of the basketball team into bed with her, but never had she had a man the size of Ash before. He started bouncing her body up and down his cock, sticking in his full length and he still reaching previously untouched areas.

Not only was she being explored further in depth, but she had to spread her hole to new dimensions to even allow him in. His combination of length and thickness was truly magnificent, and something that she knew she would likely only come across once in a lifetime. Once he got going on her, she felt confident that it would be her most memorable.

Another first for Dawn would be her current position. It took a great deal of strength to keep her whole body lifted on the ground, but Ash seemed capable of doing it with ease. His build may not have looked overly muscular, yet his strength was undeniable. It was surprising to her how easily her body moved at will from his force.

While Dawn tried to expand her body for him, Ash tried to hold in his semen. Her walls tightly gripped him, as if they were trying to coax him into a climax. Luckily, Ash was experienced with this, since he almost always was a tight fit. The incredible feeling never got old though, no matter how many times it happened.

With their faces in such proximity, Ash took the opportunity to kiss Dawn again. The gentle kiss with not-so-innocent intentions quickly turned into swapping spit. Their lips opened up into a round tunnel, letting the tongues venture wherever they pleased. With the slow-paced bouncing and the making out, it was actually a little intimate for a few moments.

"What are you, again?" He asked.

Trying to catch her breath, Dawn replied, "I'm a cheating slut, sir."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means I have to be punished,"

Dawn's body started to bounce a little more wildly as he got a little bit rougher with her. He watched as her chest flew up and down in very attractive fashion. This was one of the many reasons that he enjoyed keeping a girl clothed. Not being able to see what was underneath added an element of imagination and desire.

After a few more moments in the same position, Ash felt her walls tighten down even further for a moment, and a small amount of cum escaped her. This was a bit of a lucky break for him, because he was getting tired of holding her up, and now he had a good excuse to let her down. Despite his happiness, he had to feign anger.

"Did I tell you to cum, slut?"

"No, sir."

"Then why the hell did you?"

"I couldn't help it, sir."

"We'll have to work on that. Back to phase two, again."

Dawn heaved small sigh of relief that she did not have to start all over again. She watched as Ash pushed two of the desks together, and walked back to his desk. She could not help but wonder what else he had in there. Coming back with a lot of rope, Ash scooped Dawn off the ground and placed her on all fours on the desks.

Crossing her arms at the front edge of the first desk, Ash tied her wrists to the corresponding sides. He took the next section of rope that went around her neck and connected with where her elbows crossed. After returning to his desk, he came back with a spreader bar that he used on her ankles. After tying it down with another knot, her heels hung off the edge but her legs were locked down.

He put another bar on her lower thighs, subsequently tying them together as well. Once his elaborate set up was complete, he went to his drawer once more. Dawn tried to struggle her way out of the roping, but she quickly figure out that wasn't happening. About all she could do was wiggle her butt.

"Clean me up," Came a sudden command.

Once again, he shoved his dick into her mouth. The usual, meaty taste had a strange twang now that it was covered in her juices. It was just then that she noticed she was sucking up her own cum. She did not know if that aroused or disgusted her more. As she was trying to figure it, she felt her skirt ripped downward, letting her plump breasts plop out. Shortly after, a sharp pinch on her nipple gathered her attention.

She had mostly been ignoring Ash, but apparently he had come back with nipple clamps. In a few quick motions, he had stuck one onto each of her boobs. Her instinctive reaction was to take them off, but her restricted arms quickly reminded her that that was not going to be possible. She would just have to endure the pinching feeling.

The pain caused her to try and wiggle out of her position, but she could get nowhere near the needed strength. In fact, her butt was the only part that actually moved any. Ash caught notice of her butt wiggling back and forth, and that gave him a great idea. Abandoning the blowjob that he was getting, he walked around to her backside.

Dawn readied her pussy for penetration, but Ash had a different idea. He directed his cock into her asshole instead. As someone who had taken the anal virginity of aplenty, Ash knew that Dawn wasn't one. Still, it was a tight fit, even tighter than her vagina. He pushed in about halfway, where he felt like he was stuffing her full, and then he crammed in the rest anyway.

"OH GOD!" Dawn belted out, as her body was pushed to its limits.

"You know why you deserve this?" He asked her.

"Because I'm a cheating slut." She answered in a quieter voice.

"And?" He prompted, slapping her already red cheeks.

"I'm a cheating slut and I must be punished."

With that, Ash started thrusting his hips back and forth. It was hard to get much momentum going because there was hardly any wiggle room with how tight of a fit it was. Still, he found a way to power his way to a moderately forceful penetration pattern. He also picked up a toy that he had set aside without Dawn noticing. Turning the vibrator on, Ash stuck the stimulator right on Dawn's pussy.

"AHHH!" Dawn screamed as her body went insane.

From the clamps that squeezed down on her boobs, to the anal penetration, and now to a vibrator that aroused her vagina, Dawn's body was entertained more fully than ever before. It may have come with the aid of a few tools, but Ash single-handedly managed to send her into seemingly another dimension.

She was hardly even cognizant of everything going on with her body. The amount of pain present was hardly even noticeable underneath all the layers of pleasure, but she knew it was there somewhere. Likely, she would feel it in the forthcoming days, which is what she had requested out of Ash in the first place.

"Please, sir, can I cum?" Dawn begged.

"No," He crisply answered.

Dawn whined a little louder than she intended too, but she used about all the strength she had to keep her juices from flowing. She could feel a giant wave forming right at her exit hole, and with each second it became even harder to contain. Her body honestly could not take much more abuse from Ash, and she prayed that she could hold off long enough to satisfy.

"Oh, PLEASE sir! Can I cum?"

"Right after I do," He told her.

Before she even had time to ponder how long that would be, she felt a huge blast of cum shoot through her anal passageways. No one had ever finished inside of her butt before, so the experience was a new one for her. She did not hesitate to use her right to cum once she felt Ash finish. With a scream, Dawn let everything out.

"AHHH!" A massive orgasm, easily the largest of her life, escaped Dawn.

She rested, panting and content as Ash pulled out of her. It was a good thing that the ropes held her down to the desks because her body practically felt like jelly now, and there was no way she could balance herself. Ash put his clothes back on while Dawn tried to compose herself. Once he was dressed, he finally addressed her one last time.

"I'll see you on Monday."

Closing the door behind him, Ash left, leaving Dawn stranded. She stayed in her position, not like she had any choice, while his seed slowly dripped out from the anus that he had opened. It was just then that Dawn remembered that it was all supposed to be role-play. With all the repetition Ash had demanded from her, she had briefly accepted it as truth.

It had gone better than she ever could have imagined, considering the climax she ended up with. Minutes afterwards, it still resonated throughout her body. After a little while longer, once she felt she had the strength and desire to move, Dawn began to stand. Quickly, she was reminded that she was tied down.

She had almost forgotten since she had laid down in comfort for quite a while after Ash left. She had not really been paying attention, but it had been a long time since he left, and now she wondered when he would return. She squirmed as best she could, but she was really locked down, and he was nowhere in sight.

There was no way he would actually leave her there over the weekend, right?


	4. Doctor

“Here you are,” Said the nurse after guiding Delia to the room.

Having just turned 40 a few weeks ago, Delia had set up an appointment for a mammogram. Stepping into the room, Delia was greeted by her doctor, which happened to be none other than Ash’s former traveling partner, Brock. After his career as a Pokémon doctor did not go as planned, he switched his specialization over to humans.

It required a few more years of schooling, but in the end was worth it. The money he took in being an actual doctor dwarfed the pittance he had previously received. Aside from money, he got to interact with more people, not that he didn’t love Pokémon though, and he garnered a fair amount of respect from mostly everyone.

Now he ran a fairly successive practice between Pewter City and Pallet Town, with Delia as one of his patients. After exchanging pleasantries, they had to get down to the business at hand. Trying to not make things weird with the woman he had known for years, Brock requested that she undress in as normal of a voice as he could manage.

With a little hesitation, Delia unbuttoned her pink shirt, exposing her dark green, double D size bra. Taking off the shirt completely, she also popped off the bra, putting her massive melons out in the open. She felt nervous and a little self-conscious, and wanted to put an arm out in front of her chest, but knew she could not.

Brock could feel himself getting attracted to the middle-aged woman, and he knew that staring at her fantastic breasts would not help any, so he wanted to get them out of view, or at least for him to get out of her view, so she could not see what was happening. To do this, he stepped behind Delia to perform his analysis.

Grabbing her breasts with his bare hands, he had to restrain himself from moaning out in pleasure. He had a job to do and could not get wrapped up in his perverted ways. He tried to focus in on what he needed to, but it was really hard. Literally, he felt his dick getting really hard as he fondled the biggest breasts he had ever touched.

Unfortunately, his hard-on formed a big bulge in his pants, which ended up poking into the back of Delia. She knew exactly what is was upon contact, even though it kind of shocked her. She had no idea that Brock found her attractive, but the reverse was certainly true. She could not help but get turned on as his hands rubbed on her breasts, and his erection rubbed against her back.

As Brock started to take his hand away, since he had finished his examination, Delia grabbed his hands and held them in position. Brock gasped sharply, realizing the implications of this action. Taking her hands away once Brock held her steady, she slipped them behind her back and began to get a feel for his wood.

Even Delia could not believe her actions. It was like she had lost control of her own body, letting her sexual desires control her decision-making. Brock played along with it, massaging her knockers, and she took it a level further by tugging down on his pants. Coincidentally, he’d forgotten his belt in the morning, so the khakis came down without much resistance.

A nervous feeling intensified for both of them, partially in fear of being caught. Not letting fear get in the way, Delia took his briefs off next, letting his erection spring free from its cloth prison. Grabbing it with her left hand, she felt a tingle through her body. This situation had quickly escalated from a medical process to explicitly sexual contact.

Brock’s desires went through the roof as Delia went to pumping her hand on his shaft. No longer did he feel any shame in it, he wanted to go with it completely now. He took off his lab coat as well, just to get all his clothing out of the way. Turning Delia around, Brock wanted to look her in the eyes now that they were on the same page.

“Brock, we can’t do this, can we?” She asked with remorse.

“I’m not Brock,” He said slyly with a wink, “I’m just Doctor Harrison.”

“Okay then, Doctor Harrison,” She said as a small smile crossed her face.

Suddenly she dropped down onto her knees, spit into her hand, and started jerking him off again. Brock simply groaned in pleasure, only to groan louder when her mouth took in his rod. Her mouth was wet and warm, and she bobbed her head just right. At first, she just took in his tip, but slowly and surely she went further down on him.

Her head movements became more and more intense as well. She had started off very smoothly and under control, but now transitioned into a faster, reckless movement. Her tongue helped coat his rock-hard dick in saliva as she bobbed up and down his length. She did not have the capacity to take in all of him, but she did not need to in order to please him.

“Oh god!” He moaned out in bewilderment.

Brock was no lady-killer, and had not been with too many partners before, but Delia was taking the top slot by a long shot so far. She was giving him an incredible blowjob, and part of what made it so great was how unexpected it was. She was one of many women that he fantasized about, and now here she was pleasuring him.

She sucked him off with vigor, showing that she wanted it just as badly as him. It had been a while for her, but she had not lost even a touch of her skill. She was bringing Brock to an orgasm in no time. He tried to warn her, but she was having none of it. Carrying on, she bobbed her head along his pole until he finished.

“Fuck!” He cried joyously.

His warm sperm filled her mouth, and she gulped it down in one large swallow. The aftertaste made her gag slightly, but she kept from giving a noticeable reaction because she knew it was hot. Brock did, in fact, find it very hot that she took his load with ease, and he did not lose his hardness, in part because his dick stayed in her heavenly mouth for a few more precious moments.

After letting him hang out in her mouth for a little, Delia rose back to standing level. Pressing her cool hands onto Brock’s burning chest, she nudged him backwards until he reached the patients bed that they had been ignoring. He fell backwards onto it, and she prepared to hop up and join him there.

Before she could, Brock stopped her and gestured toward a drawer on a nearby cabinet. Confused, but understanding, Delia stepped over and opened it up to find an assortment of birth control items, including condoms. Assuming that was what he wanted, she opened a pack and got one out for him.

“So you keep these in here for all the patients you seduce?” She teased him

Snorting and shaking his head, Brock put his protection on. Now Delia was able to hop up on top of him. Getting into position, she lowered her body down so that her vagina engulfed his dick, much like her mouth just had. As she felt his spear enter her folds, a fantastic blast from the past shot through her body. She had not encountered this feeling since Ash’s father left, and she had forgotten what it was like.

“Oh my,” She spoke softly.

Even with only half of his meat in, it felt fantastic. She soaked in how good it felt, lightly gyrating her body to continue the stimulation. While the moment did not appear intense, it certainly felt intense for both of them. Neither one could claim to be very sexually active, so even the simplest penetration was an amazing reminder of what intercourse was like.

The waves of pleasure that ran throughout her body were only heightened as Delia lowered her body down a little further, letting more of Brock inside. Her mouth stayed agape, as she began to slowly lift and lower herself along his pole. She breathed highly and loudly, moaning on top of Brock’s constant grunting.

“Oh yes,” He mumbled in marvel.

The more she got comfortable with the process, the more Delia began to move her body. Now she was actively bouncing on his shaft, only stopping her body once she had gone far enough down to let all of his dick in. If she was going to be honest with herself, Brock was below average in terms of size, but as her first in a while, it did not matter much to her.

Any sex at all felt fantastic, so she was certainly not complaining. Putting her fingers down at her clit, Delia began to play with herself for some extra stimulation. Prior to today, this rubbing with her fingers was the only she gave herself, so she had a bit more experience with it. Rubbing in quick circles, she also grinded along his rod to maximize her pleasure.

“Yes!” She yelled enthusiastically.

Biting down slightly on her lower lip, Delia was still shocked at how good it felt to be intimate with a man. Her entire body was in higher spirits already, but she was starting to get the feeling that it simply wasn’t going to be enough for her to finish. With this in mind, she figured a change in position was necessary.

Getting off of her riding position, Delia got off the bed entirely. Giving Brock a hand to help him stand up, she then bent her body over the mattress, sticking her rear out so that it was very accessible. Brock got a little caught up staring at her huge, round ass, but eventually remembered that he was actually allowed to enter it.

Bending just slightly to get the best possible angle, Brock steered his cock back into the cozy hole of Delia. He grunted out in joy as her muscles squeezed down on his member. Slowly rotating around and offering shallow penetration, Brock played around a bit as he enjoyed the tight hug that he was receiving.

“Oh please fuck me!” Delia begged.

Brock had gotten a little caught up in how good it felt to sheath his cock inside of her that he had kind of forgotten to get going. With this reminder, Brock began to rock his hips back and forth, driving his dick deep into her pussy, only to pull back and fire right back in. He might not have gotten very deep, but he had a handsome amount of power in his pushes.

“OH, fuck yes!” Delia now squealed.

She felt her titties jiggling around as her body shook back and forth. She kept one hand on the mattress for the sake of balance, and placed the other on her chest, rubbing on the breasts that Brock had just been examining. Playing with her own nipples gave extra stimulation, making her swoon in pleasure as Brock pumped away.

For a women her age, Delia had kept in shape very well. Her stomach was not a toothpick by any means, but she certainly was not fat. Her breasts, on the other hand, were very large, but were young enough to not sag down much. Her hair was still a beautiful auburn shade, tied back in a ponytail, with no signs of any gray hair.

“Uhh,” Brock grunted in pleasure behind the high moans and squeals of his partner.

He placed his hands right above her butt, grabbing her love handles, and shoved in as far as he could. In response, Delia got very vocal, indicating just how very happy she was. Thankfully, most of the office was at lunch at this point, because the two of them made enough noise for anyone in a nearby room to understand what they were up to.

Even if there were people close enough to hear them, they had both entered the point of no return. The pleasure was simply too great to care about anything else right now. All Delia could think about was how good it felt to open up and have a man inside, while all Brock could think about was how the pleasure from his dick managed to appease his entire being.

“Yes, just like that! Yes!” Delia yelled.

She could actually feel her fluids building up inside, and knew just a little bit longer from Brock was all she needed to get off. Thankfully, he had the endurance to provide it. His cock continued to sheath itself inside her tight hole, sending her mind and her body into a frenzy.

Her yelps continued to build up, getting louder and louder as she got closer and closer. Finally, Brock delivered one last deep push, striking a sweet spot within her that allowed her to climax. With a loud yell, she sprayed his member with a sweet liquid that she had gone so long without producing.

Even with a condom on, Brock fought hard not to reach his own climax. As a doctor, he knew it was certainly no sure thing that this piece of rubber would prevent disaster. Pulling out and peeling it off, he discarded the item, slightly disappointed that he could not finish like he wanted, but understanding it was for the best.

“Let me help with that,” Delia offered, sensing his feelings.

Grabbing his pole with her soft hands, Delia squeezed down just a little bit moved her hands up and down. Brock gasped in pleasure while she went to work with a handjob. Obviously, he had a little experience from this simply from jerking off in his long days of being single, but it was even better when the action came from a beautiful woman like Delia.

Unfortunately, he also knew from experience that he would not be able to enjoy it long. Strangely enough, receiving a blowjob or handjob always managed to bring out a much quicker orgasm than actual sex did. As she began to pump furiously, he lost all control and simply alerted his partner of what was to come.

“Oh gosh, I’m going to cum!”

He shot out another collection of semen, but instead of inside her mouth, this time the load collected on her chest. His stream just came short of hitting her chin and instead piled up on her melons. After the two of them managed to calm down from their sudden raucous behavior, they remembered why Delia showed up in the first place, and both of them got redressed.

“Well your breasts look fantastic,” Brock mused, “But it might be beneficial to come in for a follow up.”

“Oh I’ll be back, doctor” She purred, cupping his package one last time as she escorted herself out of the room.


	5. Ego

Dawn rose from bed with a large smile plastered on her face, still feeling swell from the previous night. Paul and she did not always have the time and energy to be intimate, but last night was an exception. Generally on the weekends they were actually able to spend some together, and last night had been an incredible Friday night.

It was about 7:00 in the morning, which is when she normally woke, but she knew Paul wanted to sleep a little more. He always slept a few hours longer than her on the weekends to help replenish him after long weeks where he got very little rest. Leaving him in peace, she rose silently and walked into the kitchen.

A sudden nippy breeze from the air-conditioned room reminded her that she had not bothered to throw on her morning robe. Clad in just her usual underwear, she shivered, but dealt with it for now. She started brewing some coffee and looked around for something to whip up for breakfast.

After a few minutes of finding nothing, she realized she was not even hungry anyway, and decided to skip the meal for today. Waiting for her coffee to brew, she felt the cold even more. Wrapping her arms around herself was not enough, so she headed back to the bedroom to go find something else to throw on.

Entering said bedroom, her eye could not help but catch Paul sound asleep on his side of the bed. He was tucked in under the covers, and she could not help but feel a desire to crawl back in with him. After all, that was one way to keep warm. So crawling in behind him, she brought her body against his and wrapped her arms around him.

Her attempt to cuddle with him actually woke Paul up though. He was not bothered, but the feeling of her skin against his back and wrapped all around him did turn him on. Turning his head around to face her, he put on a smile to match the one she already had. Now that she was in view, he was able to see just how little clothing she wore.

In a smooth move, he wrapped his arms around to her back as well, and with a simple flicking movement, he unclasped the hook on her bra. With the white garment slipped off and uncovered her mounds, Dawn elicited a bit of a purr. It was not common for Paul to be in this kind of mood in the morning, so she was pleasantly surprised.

Soon after his hands traveled further down, digging underneath her panties. He rubbed around her labia, feeling her excitement with his fingers. Teasing her ever so slightly, he lingered in his circular motion for a few minutes, before finally plunging the tip of his index finger into her hole.

Returning the favor a little bit, Dawn placed one hand over his crotch, feeling his shaft through the layer of fabric that were his boxers. Unsurprisingly, she found him to already be rather hard, but she gave him a little bit of a rubbing anyway. Reaching in through the front, she now toyed underneath his underwear, just as he was doing to her.

With a few seconds of contact from her delicate fingers, his shaft was ready for action. Paul, however, had much more self-control than to rush into penetration right then and there. Instead, he continued playing with his much more eager blue-headed partner. She was groaning happily as he lightly fingered her.

“Oh, yeah” She said dreamily.

Nothing satisfied Paul more than the look on Dawn’s face right now. Whenever he was pleasing her exceptionally well, she would get the same content, happy face. Her eyes almost always closed instinctively, and her top teeth would just barely sink into her bottom lip while hearty moans would escape her mouth.

With a smooth ripping motion, Paul yanked her panties down out of the way, and made a sudden move down with his head. Using his tongue, he licked around her wet hole, enjoying the tangy taste of it. He was a little surprised by just how horny she was, but it turned him on a little to know how bad she wanted it.

He could tell by her breathing pattern and the way her body was twitching that he already worked her to the cusp, and now it was just up to his mouth to get her to the finish. Having done it in the past plenty, Paul had no doubt this task would not prove to be too hard. Using more energy, he began flailing his tongue around frantically.

“Ohhh,” Dawn let out a long moan.

Paul was the only man she had ever been with that could actually please her with oral sex. Some guys thought it was only a one way street, that they would get blowjobs but not give anything back. Some, on the other hand, were willing to give it a shot, only they did not have the skills to actually make her feel good.

Somehow, though, Paul knew just where to flick his tongue to get her excited. Right now, he was diving his tongue in as deep as it could go, and he was eating her out with a happy enthusiasm. After warming her up with his index finger, she had already been on the verge, and now she could not control herself.

“Oh, yes!” She cried in a soft scream when she reached her orgasm.

Paul caught a lot of her juices on his tongue, swallowing the off-tasting liquid without any complaint. It was not his favorite part of the job, but he was never one to complain. Instead, he would relish on the fact that he had just made her reach a climax with his impressive dexterous skills.

“You’re amazing,” She moaned dreamily.

“I know,” He answered gruffly.

His confidence bothered her in a way, but it was also a major source of her attraction towards him. She first saw it through his arrogance in battle, which she both loathed and loved as she traveled alongside Ash. Now that she had gotten to know him, she realized this mentality applied to many other facets in his life.

“Let me return the favor,” She said with a seductive smile.

Snaking her head down to his crotch, she flung away all the clothing that got in her way. Paul sat up on his knees to give her room to work with, and she got down so his package hung at eye level. Flicking out her tongue, she grazed over the head of his dick several times in a slightly teasing manner. Then, she separated her lips and places his head in between them. Still, she refused to go any further down, drawing a slightly agitated grunt from her partner.

That was enough fun toying with him for her, so she then brought her head down, moistening his meat with her majestic mouth. She sucked on the salty delicacy, making him groan in a much more favorable manner. Beginning to slowly bob her head, Dawn started to pleasure him all-around.

“Yeah!” Paul grunted repeatedly in his gruff tone.

Swirling her tongue all over his shaft, Dawn pulled out all that she had learned. She could go pretty far down on him, just an inch or two shy of his base, but made sure to pleasure what she could reach to the best of her ability. Her tongue danced lightly across his pole, bringing joy every time it made contact with his erect dick.

After having sucked him off for a solid minute or so, Dawn took his meat out of her mouth momentarily, where she drooled out a long stream of saliva over his package. Then she grabbed him with her hands and gave him a quick handjob, rubbing in the spit. After a little, she added on another coating of saliva and resumed.

She could feel his bulging cock ache to empty, but Paul had a strong inner resolve that would let him last longer than the average Joe. Once she had jerked him off and covered his stick with spit, Dawn opened up her mouth and swallowed him once more. It was a much smoother transition this time, since his cock had already been wetted beforehand.

Again, she began bobbing her head along his phallus. He grunted and barely thrusted his hips in a natural reaction that he wasn’t even aware of. Dawn moved her head in accordance with his subtle movements, continuously using her tongue to lick every inch of him that was within her reach

The tiny hip movements that Paul was making gradually grew into slightly more noticeable ones as he got more and more excited by Dawn’s work on him. She kept his penis steadily on her tongue, slurping on him all the way, until he finally lost control, blowing a load right within the confines of her open mouth.

“Fuck!” He called out upon reaching orgasm.

Just as Paul had with her, Dawn swallowed the less-than-favorable tasting liquid in a quick motion. Taking his dick out after that, she went back to work with his hand. He was still mostly erect, but had lost a little bit of wind in his sails, so she was there to pump him back up. With rapid arm movements that resulted in a bit of a workout, she gripped his length in her hands and rubbed him back to full mast.

Once he was ready, Dawn gave him a light touch on chest, indicating him to lay down on his back. From there, she straddled onto him, lowering her hole onto his awaiting rod. The feeling of his phallus splitting her lips and penetrating into her vagina provided a great sense of relief and pleasure after all the excitement and build-up that had led up to it.

“Ahh,” She breathed out in a moan.

Paul added in his usual low-toned groans as well, but they generally got covered up for the most part by the higher-pitched noises that Dawn would let out. His hard cock, which had just undergone a nice orgasm, now felt the heavenly pleasure of being enclosed in another warm, tight hole.

It was always sweet, much-needed for relief for him to engage in physical activity after a long week of work. When that physical activity happened to be sex, the relief was even stronger. Luckily for him, Dawn had a stronger drive than him, meaning anytime he was willing to go, she likely had already been ready and waiting on him.

“Oh yeah,” Dawn moaned as her hole was filled.

She started things off by slowly moving up and down on his member. With her fairly light body, and fluid hips, she was able to glide up and down in very smooth motions. Setting the pace and intensity was always a plus for her, which was the main reason why she almost always ended up on top.

As her core started to get into a bit of a rhythm with her current motion cycle, she slowly began to amp things up. She would let her body fall with some more force, and she would begin to speed it enough to where she was in more of a bouncing movement. Unconsciously, Paul began thrusting his hips just a little bit too, syncing it with Dawn’s downward motions to get deep penetration.

“Oh fuck!” Dawn began to yell.

Her body’s excitement had increased exponentially in the brief period of time, and she began to move more frantically because of it. She was using about everything she had to grind up and down his pole at a quick pace. The frictional force generated felt so good that she could tell what it was leading up to in her body.

The heat between the two rose as the excitement continued to build to an acme. A few beads of sweat started forming on Dawn’s face due to the exercise she was creating for herself. On top of her intense bouncing on him, Paul’s tiny pushes had grown into more of an intentional, large thrusting motion.

“FUCK!” She screamed loudly once her climax finally came.

She squirted for a few heavenly seconds, and continued to grind against his cock in the process. Once everything was out, she finally rested. Her body stomach noticeably drew in and out as she took in a lot of air to recover from her brief, but intense, workout. Rolling back over onto her side of the bed, she continued to breathe heavy with a big smile on her face as the good feelings stuck with her.

Her eyes were closed, as she was likely fondly reminiscing on the scene that just occurred. Paul stared at her with a smug look on his face, unable to hide his pride. He loved to make her happy, and the very happy look on her face right now was something he reveled in. There was nothing to boost his confidence quite like getting her to reach such a nice orgasm that she had forgotten what she was doing beforehand


	6. Flying

“What a great battle, Ash!” Skyla said warmly, “You really earned your Jet Badge.”

“Thanks!” He responded, with a giddy grin as he accepted the badge.

“I’m probably going to take a quick flight before supper; would you like to ride along?” She offered.

The invitation surprised Ash initially, but he agreed to go along. After all, how many chances would he have to get a free ride in a personal plane from a professional pilot? He’d only flown one other time before, and that was on a commercial airplane, so this was sure to be a unique experience.

She took him around back to the takeoff and landing strip, where the airplane awaited them. It had some yellow paint on the wings and tail, but was mostly white overall. Ash hopped into the passenger’s seat while she went to go grab the keys. Only when he sat down and strapped himself in did Ash begin to get a little nervous about his upcoming expedition.

He knew of Skyla’s reputation as a fantastic pilot, and he did not doubt her abilities, but he could not help but feel a little bit afraid. When she jumped up into the pilot’s seat and started the engine, he did the best he could not to show his apprehension. His body did not cooperate though, as he felt a little sweat on his brows.

“Relax, sweetie, I’ve done this hundreds of times,” She informed him.

Ash gave her a small nod in confirmation, but still felt a little lump in this throat. His breathing increased as a little as the plane began driving forward down the mini-runway, picking up speed quickly. Before he knew it, the wheels had left the ground as they entered takeoff in a smooth transition.

Their altitude rose quickly; they were soon flying over the city skyline. Once they leveled off and hit a pretty constant speed, Ash relaxed considerably. Everything seemed to be in control now, so his nerves went away. Not that he was not worried, he looked to his right and began to enjoy the amazing process that was flying.

The view out the window was amazing. Seeing all buildings, people, and trees hundreds of feet below him was a new and incredible vantage point for him. Looking to his left, he took a peak at his other incredible view. Skyla’s orbs were hugged tightly in her outfit, and they popped out on top just enough for him to get good luck at them.

Attempting not to stare, he tore his eyes back to the window, but he could not help but have his eyes drift back open to her enchanting boobs. She happened to glance over at him this time, and he quickly darted his eyes back to the window and cursed himself internally, knowing that he had likely been caught.

Skyla smiled slowly to herself as she began to have some naughty thoughts. She made no acknowledgement of Ash’s slip up, but both of them knew very well. Her eyes returned to the front windshield though, looking for any potential highlights, and Ash attempted to keep his eyes glued to the right.

Despite his embarrassment and regret at having been caught, he still had an urge to turn his head back around. He actively fought with himself to avoid this action, but the second his mind slipped to some other topic, his instinct took over. Craning his head to the left and down just a bit, his bright brown eyes stared directly at the topic of interest.

This action went unnoticed for a few moments, but instead of looking away after a successful peek, his eyes stayed locked in on their target. It didn’t take long for the older girl to take notice of this. She gave him a look, and he hurriedly turned his head back to the window as he blushed heavily.

After a brief pause, Skyla slyly asked, “You enjoying the view, Ash?”

“Uh. Yeah.” He answered, unable to turn and face her.

“Well let me help you out.”

While Ash was still facing the other direction, Skyla slipped the top of her outfit off, putting her breasts out in open view. After a second or two, Ash turned his head back around to see what she meant by those words, and he gasped loudly when he saw what her little gift to him was.

“What do you think?” She asked him as she puffed her chest just a little bit.

Her size was a C cup at minimum, but they were probably more in the D cup range. Despite the large size, the large mounds defied gravity and supported themselves in the air. Her nipples were a little bit pointy, and clearly perked up, indicating to Ash that she was interested, in case showing off her boobs was not enough to convey that.

“I-uh-um-I-uh-ah-um,” Ash mumbled out incoherently like an idiot.

“Give ‘em a feel,” She urged him, “there’s no need to be shy.”

Ash was incredibly nervous again, as well as incredibly turned on. His penis had sprung into a full erection that rubbed uncomfortably with his pants. Following her advice though, he tentatively moved his left hand over at a very slow speed. Eventually, he made contact with her soft skin, and his hand cupped over her boob.

Lightly, he squeezed down, delighted at the soft feeling of her sphere. She calmly continued to fly the plane as Ash felt his way around second base. Once he got a little more comfortable with the strange progression of events, he brought his idle hand over on the action so he could play with both of her jugs.

Their texture was mind-boggling. They were soft and smooth, yet also firm and supportive. They caved the perfect amount when he pressed his hands on them and gave them a squeeze. Now that he had gotten a good feel of them, he had a little better of an understanding of why he had felt such a strange attraction to them. Simply put, they were a wonder.

Wanting to experiment further, Ash leaned his head over and replaced the presence of one of his hands with the presence of his mouth. Opening his mouth up wide, he slobbered over her titty. This action earned a loud coo from the pilot, who did not expect an advance of any sort by the guy who had acted so nervous.

He sucked on her nipple, and also spread out his tongue to lick all over her boob. It tasted so clean and pure that he wanted more. Switching to her other breast, he gave it similar treatment. For the one his mouth could not pleasure, he used his hands to offer a bit of a massage. This was a tough multi-tasking job, but Ash was managing it well.

“Oh, shit!” Skyla called out happily.

Normally, that would be one awful phrase to hear on a plane, but in this context, it was actually a good thing. Her melons were quite sensitive, and now that they had transitioned from mere eye candy into a hands-on exhibition, she felt herself getting very wet with excitement. For such an awkward acting man, he knew how to rouse her up.

It became tough for Skyla to fully focus on her task of piloting the vehicle when what she really wanted to focus on was the fantastic sensations running through her body. Her hands twitched a little bit, for her body kept trying to overrule her brain on what her priorities should be right now.

Caving in, she took her hands off of the controls to grab the back of Ash’s t-shirt and pull it over his head. Tossing it in the back, she attacked his pants next. Thankfully, he did not have a belt on, which made things much simpler. Pulling off his jeans, she revealed his plaid boxers, which were doing a poor job of concealing his boner.

Yanking them off with a smile, she had finally removed all the barriers of clothing for her partner. Looking back at the control board, she realized she really needed to be piloting at the time. In that short time, they had lost a lot of altitude. Taking the reins back, she begged Ash to remove the rest of her clothing as well.

Finally, he stopped pleasuring her domes to complete his new task. Unbuckling her seatbelt first, he pulled down every bit of clothing that he could see until her privates were finally revealed. He was unsure of how to go at it from here considering the poor positions of angles, but Skyla had an idea.

“Get under me,” She requested as she stood up briefly.

Taking her seat, Ash slid over like he was asked to. Once he was in position, Skyla slowly lowered herself down with precision, guiding her pussy to his cock. The first contact offered a spark of pleasure that echoed throughout their bodies, so she stopped there to enjoy it momentarily.

Wanting more though, she dropped her body further, letting his pole fill up more of her hole. It was a good thing her vagina was so wet, because she needed the natural lubricant to assist in fitting in Ash’s dick. His size was like nothing she had seen, making her grateful for her bold decision to come onto him like she had.

“Oh my god!” She moaned loudly.

His impressive phallus filled her up completely by the time she lowered herself down to his base. It actually pained her just slightly to stretch her muscles enough to accommodate him, but that pain was completely washed up by all the good feelings created by it. She could feel the joy from her head to her toes.

Raising her body back up slowly, she kept going until just his tip was still inside her. Then she relaxed her body back down, letting his meat fill her up again as she moaned very loudly in pleasure. Being the slightly older, more-experienced one, Skyla expected to be the one wowing him, not the other way around.

To drive her even crazier, Ash brought up his arms, reaching around her back to grab ahold of her pillows once more. Squeezing down on them, she squealed out in uncontained joy. Between her breasts, and now her occupied pussy, there was no way she could actually focus on navigating the skies.

She did enough to keep them in air, but the flight got a little bumpy as she started to enjoy the sex rather than fly the plane. His index fingers were lightly fondling her nipples, which sent some goosebumps to her arms and legs. At the same time, she was riding his huge staff that radiated heat inside her.

As she got more and more excited, she could not help but ride along on his cock faster. This increased intensity only led to more excitement, essentially creating a cycle that would only end with a climax. Based on how she was feeling now, it would not be too long of a time before that happened.

Her eyes rolled up and even closed for a short while as she rode her way to happiness. Grinding up and down on his rod felt so good, and her body reacted to it with even more sensitivity because of Ash playing with her rack. Eventually, she reached the orgasm that she had felt coming, powerfully squirting her juices on his dick that was residing inside her.

“FUCK!” She screamed over the noisy engine.

She squirted for several seconds, giving her a heavenly release. Her body felt so relaxed and free that she greedily wanted more. Deciding that auto-pilot could carry them for a while, she turned it on and then bent over for Ash. Getting onto to all fours, she wanted to give Ash a chance to show her what he could really do.

His cock, which had refrained from orgasm, was ready to go, so Ash stooped into position and drove himself in. Skyla moaned even louder with this new penetration. She had known that his size was huge from earlier, but by getting into a doggy-style position, she could really feel what he was made of.

He eased his way in to start, slowly adding his meat inch by inch. She groaned louder and louder as more and more of him entered. Finally it came to a stop, as he stuffed in his full package. It required her to open up in ways that she had not even dreamed of before, but it sure felt like a dream now.

“Oh, god!” She yelled.

Using his hips, Ash began to lightly thrust, not wanting to overwhelm the girl that appeared to be shocked. He rocked in and out slowly, groaning himself because of what a tight fit he was. It was something he had grown a little accustomed to due to his upper-echelon size, but it never got old.

As some time passed, he pushed on. He began to use some of his powerful thigh muscles to put some force behind his penetration. Each time that he thudded in with a thrust, Skyla’s moans would rise in pitch just a little bit, letting him know just how much of an impact he was making. Nothing made him feel more satisfied than the content noises a girl made in bed with him. Or in this case, a plane.

“Fuck me!” She cried out, “Oh yeah fuck me hard!”

Still holding a little bit back, Ash started to move his hips harder and quicker. He’d built up a fair amount of momentum, and he was cashing in on it by crashing his cock in deep. Reaching some of the most sensitive, never touched areas of her very core, Ash swelled in pride as Skyla screamed his name in a joyous manner.

He felt her squirt once more, and his cock ached to release as well, but he grit his teeth and fought against it to the best of his ability. A little bit of pre-cum dripped out, but he kept most of his load inside and kept his member at full mast. Most of his mental fortitude was used to refrain from releasing, as his hip movements became an action completed without thought in the background almost.

Even without his attention focusing on what his penis was doing, he still was aware and fully felt the effects of it. Externally, his body sweated from the sudden, intense physical activity. Internally, waves of pleasure seemed to flow throughout his body just as his blood rushed out from his heart.

“God damn!” He grunted out.

Skyla could barely hear him, since her own screams drowned out all other noises. Her eyes had rolled back up into her head while her body went crazy. She had never felt anything even remotely close to what she felt now, and she cherished every second of it. His huge package delivered again and again, bringing her ineffable joy.

Feeling his inevitable orgasm approaching, Ash unleashed everything that he had. Gripping her hips, he launched his cock back and forth with as much force as he could, and also as quickly as he could. It was hard to hold her still enough in position to carry on, since her body docked back and forth considerably each time that he crashed into her.

The seats moved back and forth as the two bodies did as well. The slightly bumpy plane ride played a factor in this as well, but all either of them could notice was the intense fucking. Ash, in his almost animalistic state, finally conceded to temptation and shot out a massive load of cum directly into her vagina as he continued to penetrate her.

“OH YES!” Skyla belted out at the top of her lungs.

She too, reached a climax simultaneously. Both of them orgasmed for a good amount of time, reaching such a powerful conclusion. Once their juices finally stopped flowing, they closed their eyes and tried to briefly recuperate physically, all while enjoying the lasting effects from their finishes.

Skyla easily could have fallen asleep in contentment right then and there, but that likely would have resulted in the two of them perishing. She knew she had to hop back to the controls and land the machine first. Ash she crossed over Ash to get back to her spot, she gave him a quick, but hot, kiss on the lips.

“Welcome to the mile-high club,”


	7. Genuine

“Now, hit ‘em with a ThunderShock!” Ash cried out.

Pikachu charged up briefly, before unleashing a large electrical attack from his body. Aimed at Team Rocket’s balloon, the attack hit right on target, bursting said balloon. The wind now swayed the vehicle immensely, eventually shooting them far off into the sky, where the three crooks blasted off again, as they like to say.

“Oh my gosh, thank you!” Duplica exclaimed.

Running up to Ash with a big grin on her face, she enveloped him in a big hug. Wrapping her arms around his back, she snuggled her face into his chest. Bewildered, Ash waited a second before putting his arms around her as well. The congratulatory hug lasted longer than the usual few seconds, much to the discontentment of Misty, who huffed about it off to the side.

“How can I make this up to you?” She asked, after finally separating.

“Oh, it was nothing,” Ash said a little nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

“Well I hope you guys will at least come see my show tonight!”

“Of course!” Ash reassured her.

“Great!” She said, smiling at him with big eyes.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds, with Duplica’s big brown orbs shining bright with a bit of a twinkle in them. Suddenly though, her face changed, realizing that she had to go change and prepare for her performance. She took off in a quick run, heading for her set, leaving Ash thinking about the beautiful look in her eyes.

XXX

A roaring applause rang through the small theatre and Duplica and her Ditto took a bow to the full house. Though it was only a couple hundred people, it sounded like way more than that because of how the sound amplified in such a small setting. Duplica’s heart swelled with pride while watching the standing ovation.

Right in the front row was her three new friends, one of whom had become a little more than a friend after his heroic actions earlier in the day. She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her, which brought just a little bit of pink to his face. Her blush was small enough not to be detected by the audience, but she felt it present.

When the applause died down, she walked behind the curtain, leaving bleachers full of murmuring spectators. Most were talking about the incredible performance, including the trio of Ash, Brock, and Misty. Duplica had a led a fantastic string of trainers and their Pokémon, including iconic duos such as Lance and his Dragonite.

“It all seemed so real!” Brock exclaimed.

He was still picturing the combination of Nurse Joy and her Chansey, who had looked real enough for him to consider dropping a pick-up line on her. Ash was still left bewildered at the very talented, and increasingly more attractive, lady. Lastly, Misty still angrily thought about the smile she noticed them exchange, which was almost as bad as the hug she had witnessed from them earlier.

While the rest of the crowd slowly filtered out, the three of them hung around to talk with Duplica again. It took her several minutes to take care of all her costumes, but she eventually popped out from backstage to speak with her new friends. By this time, it was dark outside, so she extended her hospitality towards them.

“I know there are at least three extra beds if you guys want to avoid camping out for another night,”

Her offer was accepted by the tired bunch, who greatly appreciated this act of kindness. She guided them to her place just behind her performing theater, where she took them inside and showed them to their rooms. As a traveling bunch, it was a much enjoyed rarity when they could all have their own rooms, as they would tonight.

Ash changed into his pajamas and was getting ready to go to bed a little early after enduring a fairly tiring day when he heard what sounded like a knock at his door. When he turned around to walk over and open it up, Duplica had already allowed herself inside and shut the door behind her.

“Ash, I sort of lied to you guys earlier,” She told him.

“What do you mean?” He asked in response.

“There are only two extra bedrooms; this one is actually mine.”

“I hope you don’t mind sharing?” She added, with a twinkle in her eye.

“Uh. That’s fine” He answered, thrown off by the change in events.

She gave him a sultry smile, and suddenly Ash felt himself getting hard. Between how she had subtly flirted with him some throughout the day, how she planned to share a bed with him, and the look she was now giving him, he could not help but feel like she was coming onto him, and he was certainly interested in return.

Now that he knew it was actually her room, it made a lot more sense why the sheets were lavender. Peeling them back so that he could get under the covers, he looked over to the other side of the head, and his eyes popped wide open in response. Duplica had unbuttoned the top several buttons of her outfit and seemed to have no intentions of stopping there.

Sure he enough, she continued all the way down, taking off the shirt nonchalantly. Intentionally, she kept her eyes down and maintained a casual composure, just to make Ash freak out a little bit more. Moving even further down, she slipped her pants down to her ankles, and then stepped out of them from there.

Ash’s mouth dropped as he stared at the beautiful girl in front of him in amazement. Not only was she incredibly talented, but she was incredibly pretty as well. Wearing just her matching purple underwear now, he could not help but notice her very healthy body. She was not an hourglass, but she also did not have any noticeable fat.

Her skin was fair, kind of like Misty’s, but a little bit more attractive. Her big brown eyes had caught his attention when she had clothes on, and they still stuck out now. Topping it all off was her blue hair, which Ash had never seen anything like. She was unique to say the least, and his package fully bulged out in his pants now.

Duplica giggles slightly when she saw how quickly he had gotten erect, but she did not comment on it. Instead, she continued with her business of removing her clothes. Next off was her bra, which she smoothly unclasped in a quick maneuver. Ash gasped quietly as her supple breasts came fully into view.

She appeared to be a B cup and still developing, but Ash’s only real comparison was Misty, who wasn’t even that far along. Even though they were not huge, they were attractive enough that his eyes could hardly be torn away. The one thing that was able to tear them away was the last step in Duplica’s process.

Grabbing her panties with her small hands, she pulled them off fairly slowly, revealing her ripe midsection, as well as showing off how long her legs were. Ash had never seen a vagina before, so needless to say he was pretty stunned at this point. Her naked body was so enticing, and she seemed to pose there for him for a few seconds.

“Your turn” She purred, glancing at his wood.

Without any experience at this, Ash did not put on a show of any sorts. He simply got out of his clothes as quickly as he could, wanting to get in on some action with the mystical girl before him. She had crawled on the bed at this point, and once Ash was finished, he joined her on the bed.

Duplica licked her lips at the sight of his naked body. He was pretty well toned, but not all that muscular. What really attracted her eyes right now was his cock. She salivated just at the sight of it. She had made a little bit of a game out of seducing travelers that stopped by with her before, but he appeared to have the largest rod out of any of them.

Embracing her arms around him, she brought him in for a kiss. It took him a second to kiss back, but once he did, it quickly escalated to one of passion. She opened up her lips and let out her tongue, poking it into his mouth. The feeling of her tongue caressing his excited him greatly, as he could hornier by the second.

By this point, he finally stopped wondering whether or not it was an act. With all of her flawless impressions and acting skills, he thought that her flirting may have been just an act. For someone who changes their identity so much, it was hard to trust the validity of her actions. Based on her tongue’s actions though, he assumed they must have been real.

“Are you ready to see me other talents?” She asked, after they separated to take some breaths.

Still slightly stunned at the sudden progression of events, Ash simply nodded his head affirmatively, while she looked at him deviously and licked her lips. Turning her body around so that her head was in a better position, she spit on his cock, and then began jerking him off with her right hand.

Ash groaned out happily as Duplica repeated this action several times, getting his cock nice and wet, not to mention extremely hard. After a few repetitions, she finally opened her mouth and swallowed his member. Wanting to make a powerful first impression on the young man, she did not ease into it, but rather engulfed all of his meat into her hungry mouth.

“Fuck!” He cried loudly.

Amazed that she could fit such a lengthy object in her mouth, Ash watched as she began to bob up and down his rod. He had never felt anything remotely like what he was feeling; it was difficult for him to even put into words how he felt. Her soft lips had felt so good connected to his own lips, but they felt even better wrapped around his dick.

She continued to slurp, suck and spit on his member all while he tried to comprehend the complex good feeling flowing within him. He continued to mutter out exclamations of joy, trying to keep his voice down though, knowing one of his traveling companions was likely only a small bedroom wall away from hearing everything.

“Oh, Duplica!”

His calls of joy boosted her confidence, not that she really needed it. She had a decent amount of practice in this activity, and she put it to good use. Swallowing such a big piece of meat was something she had never done, but she had taken in plenty of considerable sizes in, so it was not that much of a jump for her.

Moving her head along his pole steadily, she used her to tongue to lick over every last inch of his penis. Then, as a changeup, she took her mouth off his pole, and centered her attention on his balls. Taking them in, she sucked and licked on them vigorously, making Ash practically shiver in enjoyment.

She continued to use her hand on his rod while she did this, and Ash felt himself itching to cum. He had masturbated a few times in the past, but never before had he had to use the restraint he was using right now to hold back. She had not been working on him that long, and he did not want to embarrass himself by cumming prematurely.

Shifting her mouth back to his dick, she went back to blowing him. Resuming her deep throating, she gagged just a little bit, but she still had plenty of room to breathe. She could feel his cock anxiously moving around just a little bit, and expected a string of cum to shoot out at any minute.

He made it longer than she had anticipated, and she was impressed, but knew every guy could only last so long. He began to grunt quicker and louder, and she began to quicker in response. Her head flew up and down his meat, pleasuring him at a level that he could barely even imagine. Finally, it got the best of him.

“FUCK!” He yelled.

Holding her breath to stifle the taste, Duplica swallowed all of the white liquid as quickly as possible. She certainly did not care for the flavor, but the one time that she spit it out, the guy got a little offended, so now she simply suffered through the unpleasant event to keep her partner happy.

“I hope you still have some more for my pussy,” She purred while rubbing along his cock.

Giving him about a minute his refractory period, Duplica continued to run her hands around his member and his balls. Her skin was soft and it felt so good for her to run her hands along his sensitive areas like she was. Needless to say, his penis stayed erect as she continued to pleasure him.

Spreading her legs out in front of him, Duplica flicked her hair to the side and softly bit into her bottom lip, beckoning Ash to come forward and have at her. Following her seductive lead, he got on his knees in front of her, stationing his cock right in front of her entrance. He hesitated ever so slightly, realizing he was about to lose his virginity, but went forth with it anyway.

Sliding his cock into her wet warm hole, his mouth dropped open as warm waves of pleasure rang through his body. He thought nothing could have topped the feeling of his cock in her mouth, but this felt even better. Adding in more of his meat into her cavern only multiplied the pleasure he was feeling.

Eventually he stuck in his full package, and now even Duplica joined in on the chorus of happy moans. Never had she fit so much meat inside of her, and it felt amazing to stretch open and accommodate his presence. As a perfectionist and a performer, it was within her nature to push herself to the limits, which is what she was doing now.

It took her a little bit to grow accustomed to the larger than usual phallus inside of her, but soon enough she got it. Ash continued to barely inch his cock back and forth, barely using any thrusting motions. She appreciated the gesture as she got used to his size, but she started to get a little impatient with the newbie after a little.

“Fuck me, baby” She whined soon after.

Receiving the message, Ash pulled out most of what he had and then slammed it back in. The sudden, powerful move contrasted so starkly with his previous antics that she shouted out in surprise and even a little bit of pain. She smiled right after though, locking eyes with Ash to let him know that was more like it.

Thanks to her positive reinforcement, he tried it again, making her yelp out happily again. This continued for a few repetitions, with the motion becoming slightly less robotic each time that he tried. Soon, he was slowly pumping in and out of her at a moderate pace. The bed beneath them creaked as the bodies on top rocked back and forth.

The tempo gradually increased because Ash was naturally inclined to move along faster the more excited he got. His rash, natural instincts took over once his initial doubt and hesitance cleared out. Luckily for Duplica, his natural instincts and impressive dimensions resulted in a world of pleasure for her.

“Yeah, just like that!” She commended the first-timer.

All her work earlier of pleasing him, and even swallowing his jizz, was coming to fruition now that she was getting her reward in return. It was not all that often that a traveler stopped by that she was able to coerce into bed, so she relished these moments of intimacy. There was no better reward after a show-stopping performance than enjoying a different kind of performance in the bedroom.

This kind of performance came without a large round of applause, but still came with the hear-racing good feelings. Her body felt light and carefree as he prodded back and forth within her. He might have been the younger, less experienced one, but he still found a way to give her just what she needed.

“Oh god, yes!” She hollered to accompany her orgasm.

When her walls clamped down even harder on him, Ash almost lost control and blew a load again, but he held it in. It took him a minute to realize what happened to cause that, but once he figured it out, he swelled with confidence. They had both brought each other to one orgasm now, so they were even on the scorecard.

His hips began to tire slightly, but he powered through it to keep driving his member deep into Duplica’s coves. While he had certainly impressed her with his size and abilities, he was also impressed by the feelings brought about thanks to her tightness. Her insides hugged his rod so tightly that it could burst at any time if he wanted.

He loved their current position, because it allowed him to gaze at his attractive partner while he fucked her. Her eyes were closed in joy at the moment, but her face still enchanted him, as did the rest of her sexy body. When her eyes would open, she would stare back at him with that naughty twinkle that he found so compelling.

“Harder, Ash!” She cried out, “Give me everything you have!”

Her request was fulfilled immediately, as Ash dug deeper to find some more strength. Her eyes rolled back into her head while her body shook crazily on the mattress, making the creaking noises turn into very resonating sounds. The squeaks, groans, and wails could likely be heard by Brock in the adjacent room, but he did not seem bothered by it.

Duplica was howling with joy as Ash crashed his big dick repeatedly into her, making her feel like no one else ever had. He too, was feeling unparalleled joy. Never had his body felt so hot, yet so good and light, and he finally could not hold it in any longer. In a final frenzic burst of thrusting action, he unleashed his climax deep inside her.

“FUCK!” They yelled together as Duplica reached a climax as well.

Her juices fired outward, partially landing on his dick, while his sperm traveled deep inside her hole. She had taken a pill before coming into the room, assuming that he would not have the common sense to finish in a safer place. She held no resentment to this fact, for his wild thrusting had just provided her with ultimate pleasure.

Huffing in an attempt to gain her normal air circulation back, Duplica felt the heavenly effects of her climax. Her body felt empty almost; it was like there was nothing but pleasure within her. Ash laid down next to her, also feeling the unforgettable bliss that accompanied his wild first time.

Before drifting off to sleep, Ash gave himself a little pinch, like a child, just to make sure it was all real.


	8. Horny

Ash and his travel companions of Brock, Max, and May had stopped a handful of miles outside of Fortree city, and had been stuck there for a few days. Max had felt under the weather, so the gang refrained from moving on while he got back to full strength. Currently, Brock was fixing his favorite soup as lunchtime approached.

Once it was ready, the foursome sat down at a picnic table outside to enjoy it. Max sat next to the chef on one side, while his sister sat with Ash on the other. Trivial conversation passed amongst the four of them as they consumed the soup. Out of nowhere though, Ash felt an unexpected sensation.

At first he thought it might have merely been an accident, but May’s hand stayed put on his crotch. His jeans gave him a layer of security, but it was obvious what she was after. Ever since the two of them ended up losing their virginity to one another in a little bit of a happy accident in the lake, May had been coming back for more when she saw an opportunity.

As much as he just wanted to sit and enjoy his meal, Ash could not help but get turned on by her antics. His simple mind had officially switched from food mode into sex mode. Technically, he was still hungry, he was just hungry for something other than Brock’s cooking. He could feel himself getting hard already.

Unfortunately, it was not much of a secret. May licked her lips as she saw his package blooming out into view, just as she had hoped. If Brock or Max happened to look at him though, it was incredibly obvious. There was no way for him to hide all of what he was packing, for his long rod stuck out in very noticeable fashion.

Even though sexual thoughts did now dominate his brain, he still had the common sense not to do anything too stupid in front of his friends. Unsure of how to play it, he attempted to keep eating his meal as normally as possible. This became a little more difficult when May took it a step further.

Taking her hand that had been cupping his package, May moved it to his stomach, underneath his shirt, where she proceeded to slide it down his pants, so she actually touched his cock. Ash’s eyes bulged and his body tensed in a natural reaction. He absolutely could not focus on his food when May was rubbing him under the table.

“Oh that’s good,” He said in a moan as she rubbed her fingers along his phallus.

“The soup, of course,” Ash added awkwardly, realizing his mistake.

“Oh I’m sure it’s delicious,” May purred, emphasizing the world ‘delicious’ with a tone that only Ash understood.

She seemed to be enjoying herself thoroughly, with no real worries of being caught. Ash’s nervousness made it even better for her. Making him uncomfortable was all a part of the fun. As much fun as it was though, she wanted to get things moving. She really was in the mood, and wanted to free the beast in his pants.

“I really need some exercise, does someone mind joining me for a walk?” She asked out of the blue.

No one spoke up immediately, but Ash eventually added, “Yeah I’ll go with you.”

In a bit of a hurry, May rose from the table and scampered off towards the woods. To keep up with her, Ash also had to walk at a hurried pace. After a couple minutes, he finally caught up with her after she stopped, apparently judging their current location as far enough away from their traveling companions.

“Give me this thing,” She growled out as she tore his belt off.

Dropping onto her knees, May yanked both his pants and his boxers down in one swooping motion, letting his large, erect penis pop into the air. She salivated slightly just at the image, and after licking her lips, she engulfed his rod. The salty, meaty flavor satisfied her craving, and she began to bob her head up and down.

“Oh, May!” Ash gasped.

She coated his member with a layer of her saliva, and the cool liquid felt so good. Combined with the hot air that naturally came from her mouth, Ash was amazed by how much pleasure he received from such a simple action. Sure he’d gotten head from May in the past a couple times, but he was still blown away by the sensations that were occurring.

Getting her tongue a little more involved, May coiled it around his dick, covering as much area as possible. Granted, her tongue was not nearly long enough to fully cover him, but she made sure to move it around and provide service for all his areas. Without going too far down to make her gag, she slid her mouth up and down his meat, pleasing him greatly.

“Oh, yes!” He moaned repeatedly.

Running his hand through her hair, he resisted the urge to grab her head and force her movement. After all, she was giving him the royal treatment, and she knew just how to make him feel good and powerful. He could not help but wonder how she could do such a good job considering they were both relatively inexperienced.

Nonetheless, he fully enjoyed it as she slurped away on his cock. The sound of her saliva mixing and her sucking created a strange, but nice sound for Ash to listen to. Her head moved with passion, bobbing along his shaft, just as her tongue danced around passionately, licking all around his member. It carried on for quite a while, with Ash enjoying every moment.

“You know where I want this next?” She asked once she finally had gotten her fill.

Shaking his head, Ash could not seem to find words for some reason. Standing up slowly, May kept her hands on his stiff rod, and rubbed it against her pants. She let it feel all of her upper thigh and even her butt cheeks. Ash groaned loudly as his happy cock rubbed along her spandex.

Even fully clothed, May was incredibly sexy, and he was able to enjoy her body. First and foremost, her most noticeable feature had to be her rack, which just jumped out at any straight man. Even covered by her shirt, he knew very well what they looked like and was able to fantasize about her big melons.

Additionally, she was in great shape. She had the ideal hourglass look to her, with her curvy stomach rounding off the image into her long legs. Apparently, she did a fair amount of squats, because her ass was looking good, especially in the tight outfit she was wearing. As he rubbed along her butt, he could not help but wish to tear away the little bit of separation that the shorts provided them.

The thin material of her biker shorts barely provided a layer from her skin. Ash could feel the form of her sexy body very well, and he began to take over. With May turned around, he placed his dick between her legs, so that it touched her core, and he began to slowly slide his cock around this area.

He could feel the folds of her pussy, as her skin-tight pants gave her a bit of a camel toe. The friction created from just rubbing against her pants felt fantastic, and it was almost like a low-key form of fucking. The best part of it was how wet he could tell that May was. Through her spandex, he could feel how her pussy had drenched the material.

“Ohhh,” May moaned out in a mix of happiness and desire.

She had been so horny for quite a while, and she really wanted to get it on. Ash’s current path of action felt good, but it was almost teasing as well. She wanted the real thing, and even though she knew it was coming soon enough, she did not feel like waiting. Sucking in any pride she had, she was willing to beg.

“Please, Ash”

“Please what?” He smirked, continuing to rub against her.

“Oh just fuck me,” She growled with a little annoyance.

Not mean enough to mess with her any further, Ash peeled back her pants enough to expose her, and stuck his dick inside her entrance. A sweet feeling of satisfaction traveled through May as she got what she had been craving. His large meat filled up her small, sweet hole, and it made her feel better than anything else could.

“Yes!” She squealed in joy.

The large amount of anticipation had been worth it, for his cock alleviated all her current pain and worries. She had been daydreaming of this moment for hours at this point, and it was better than any of her imaginations. Stretching out her hands, she placed them on a tree, bending her over just slightly so Ash could penetrate deeply.

Wasting no time in doing so, Ash lurched forward, driving his pole into her depths. He held it there for a few moments, reveling in how good it felt to have his boner tightly swallowed in her welcoming hole. He could hear her gasp as well, indicating that she found it just as exciting as he did, if not more.

“So tight,” He muttered.

Ash could feel his large member opening up the passageway of her narrow pussy. It was strange to him how the potential was always there, he just had to do his part for her to open up. Pulling back to charge up, Ash slid in a second time, sending another hot flash of pleasure through both of their bodies.

This time, instead of lingering, Ash got a little bit of a rhythm going. His hips pumped smoothly and steadily, sending his dick in as far as it could go before retracting most of the length, only to plunge right back in. Thanks to his daily workouts, the motions were hardly an issue for him. It was a steady, almost effortless action to drive his hips forward in such a fashion.

By no means would he get confused for a bodybuilder, but underneath his dorky clothes, Ash had a pretty toned, muscular body. In addition to his tan skin, and impressive size, he was actually quite desirable. May, however, was the only one that had been intimate with him, making her the only one to realize this though. It was a secret she would not share, for she did not want to share Ash with anyone.

“Give it to me!” She begged, knowing his capabilities.

With a little extra force behind his pushes, Ash picked up the tempo. Working his hips strongly, he powered into in rapid succession, earning very loud squeals in screams in response. Just listening to her, May sounded very much in pain, but Ash knew better than that. She was cherishing each and every moment of her current state.

“AHH!” She hollered repeatedly, reaching an orgasm.

Even with the tree as support, it was hard for May to stay standing as her body received such forceful impact. Ash knew how to get the most out of his body, and by consequence, the most out of hers. Penetrating deep inside her, his penis spread joyous feelings to each of her limbs, sending her into ecstasy.

She had asked and now she received. Ash’s big package filed her to the brim, and she felt wonderful because of it. Each time that he crashed in again it felt a little bit better, and she was howling in pure enjoyment. Her natural desires had tuned everything else at this point, and she was beyond content with that.

“Fuck yeah,” He growled from behind her.

His cock was ready to burst, and had been for a little bit of time, but he managed to hold it in with a great deal of restraint. He focused intensely on giving her a rough fucking, just like she had asked for, and he knew that he was succeeding. May screamed like she was in pain, but he knew better than that. She sounded like she was in pain, but it was all pleasure for the crazy brunette.

On his end, it was all pleasure as well. Her tight fold squeezed his cock in the most heavenly of fashions. It was tempting to just drive in his full length and leave it in there, but he instead chose to continue pounding away. He could feel May leaking out multiple orgasms, adding substantially to his sense of pride.

“AHHH! YEESS!” Her shrill voice rang throughout the woods.

After going for this long, Ash began to feel it in his thighs, as they begged for an end to the workout. His member was ready to release as well, so he knew the fight was coming to a close. With one final burst, Ash drove in his cock with authority, using all the power he had left to send his pole deep into her hole. This final thrust powerfully struck a very sensitive part of her innards.

May screamed her loudest of screams, and Ash grunted and growled loudly as well as his he finally hit his climax. A massive load of cum erupted from within his cock, spewing all throughout May’s inner walls. The warm liquid felt amazing inside her, making her moan in pleasure as his long orgasm continued.

Ash yelled quite a bit himself as he emptied out the long-time building contents of his penis. His entire body felt loose, empty, and free once he reached the end of his heavenly climax. He felt as though he weighed merely as much as a feather, and really just wanted to collapse onto the ground contently.

May, too, felt a certain weightlessness to her body. After they both regained some of their energy by resting for a few minutes, and huffing heavily, she finally put her clothes back on. Pulling her underwear and shorts back on, she could still feel the dampness from just how wet she had gotten them earlier on.

It turned her on a little bit, but there was no way she could handle a round two right now. Similarly, Ash had exhausted just about everything he had, and in fact, was ready to eat again. He’d long since forgotten that they had been skipping out on lunch to enjoy each other’s bodies, and he now had worked up quite an appetite.

“I can’t wait to finish that soup,” He muttered as they began walking back together.

His mind had switched back to his other love; food.


	9. Idol

“Wow, that was unbelievable!” Serena gushed backstage after Aria’s performance.

Exposure to Aria’s magical performances and videos had inspired Serena to try performing as well, and ever since Aria had been a bit of a role model for her. Witnessing her act from up close was like a dream come true. The only thing that could make it better for her would be to actually meet and speak with the star.

Just as the though occurred to her, she saw the woman she had been admiring. Calling out to her, she actually managed to get her attention. She felt her heart start to race a little, and her throat dried as she suddenly felt incredibly nervous. Now her mind raced to find something worth saying.

“You’re so talented,” She finally uttered once they were face to face.

“Yeah, that was amazing,” Ash added in.

“Thank you,” Aria said, smiling warmly in his direction.

“Would you be interesting in joining me for a late supper?” She asked him.

He had actually already had an early dinner before the show, but he was never one to turn down a meal. Content with the prospect of more food, he walked away from his shocked group of friends. Clemont chuckled at his buddie’s good fortune, while Bonnie looked confused, and Serena was just downright stunned.

XXX

Ash felt weird going off on what might have been a date with Serena’s idol, but it was a pretty special opportunity that he wasn’t going to turn down. Expecting to be taken to some sort of restaurant, Ash was surprised when he was instead led to a house. He did not question his hostess, who let him inside of her home.

“I’m not particularly hungry” She commented oddly

“Oh,” Ash answered, thrown off by her antics.

“But there is something I’d like to show you.” She finished.

Ash just went along with whatever she was up to. She led him to a door, which she opened and gestured him inside of with her arm. He stepped into the room, which turned out to be a bedroom, while she promised to return in just a moment. Sure enough, after just a minute, she came back into the room and closed the door behind her.

Ash sat on the bed, slightly uneasy and on edge. Then, an up-tempo song began playing in the background after Aria pressed the play button. With a big, signature smile, she began twirling around the room. She showed off a few spin moves to name a few, then paused to kick off her right shoe.

Getting back into the music, she threw her body around gracefully to the beat for another handful of seconds, then stopped to kick off her other shoe. Nonchalantly almost, she went back to swaying to the tune she had played. When she came to a stop this time, she bent over to remove her long, blue-striped socks. It took her quite a few seconds, intentionally, to peel the long layer of wool down and off her curvy legs.

Ash now found himself very engaged in her interesting dance, as more of her desirable skin came into view. Her body appeared to glide effortlessly with the music in entrancing fashion. After several moves across the room, she stopped again with a sly smile. This time, she took off all of her skirt, leaving just her underwear on.

Unsurprisingly to him, she was wearing bright pink matching underwear. He could see the forms of her breasts pushing against her bra, and he felt his erect penis wiggle a little bit. Once more, she took off into a slightly elaborate dance routine, this time with barely any clothes on, so that Ash could really admire her.

Finally, she stopped moving, placing her small fingers on the strap of her bra. Ash licked his lips and watched in anticipation as she slid her fingers to start removing the clothing, but then moved them back. She smiled at him, and began to play with his eager mind. Pulling up her bra enough to flash him, she then lowered the curtain once more.

All the while, she smoothly shook her hips as she slowly moved up and down to the music, attracting Ash even more. She pushed her bra back and forth for a while, finally leaving it on to a disappointed Ash. Then, she moved her hands down to her panties, where she slipped a couple fingers down within them.

Rubbing her own folds, she made Ash jealous that it was not his own hands caressing her privates. She groaned just a little to get the point home, then started to wiggle the clothing down just a little. As he now expected, she only moved enough to give him a peak, and then would cover herself back up.

The striptease was driving Ash crazy. It was working so well, that Aria chose not to end it. Bringing her underwear back up to regular position, she suddenly turned the music off and hopped up onto Ash’s lap. He was startled by the sudden movement, but very turned on by the close proximities of their bodies, especially as she began to grind against his package.

He groaned, desperately wanting more, as she riled him up. The close contact of her body against his raised his body temperature considerably, and his cock was rock-hard and begging for action. After a few moments of just pressing against him, she finally took off his shirt for him, and then moved onto his trousers.

In one fell swoop, she managed to yank off his pants and underwear, letting his package free. Her eyes lit up at the sight of his size. She pressed her covered crotch against his, rubbing against it sensually, and making Ash moan even more miserably. He was literally centimeters from penetration, yet not even that close.

Pushing him back, she got him to lay flat on his back, and she crawled to lay on top of him. She continued to grind her crotch against his, making him itch in desire, and her chest rested against his. Her breasts were moderately sized, giving a soft cushion against his sternum. Additionally, he could feel the cool, soft skin of her belly against his.

“Aria,” He breathed out pitifully.

He pumped his hips slightly, giving him just a little satisfaction, but really just wanting her to let him inside. Instead she gave him a kiss. Sticking her tongue out, she slid hers into his mouth, letting hers mingle with his. Their saliva mixed during the French-kiss, somehow making Ash even hornier.

When she finally pulled away for air, Aria decided she had made him wait long enough, so she would give him a little relief. Spinning her body around quickly, her head ended up by his legs, and she engulfed his rod. Sucking loudly, she slurped on every bit of the salty, meaty taste with pleasure.

“Oh, yes!” He called out joyously.

The wait had been well worth it as Aria showed off yet another talent to the amazed trainer. Her head glided along his pole smoothly, just as she had effortlessly danced earlier, swirling her tongue around his snake. The moist, cool hole of her mouth provided great pleasure for him, as he felt cum building within seconds.

Thankfully, he had enough strength to push it off for a while. Aria continued to bob along his shaft, even letting his meat venture all the way to the entrance of her throat a few times. When it happened, she would noticeably gag and cough a little bit, so he could assume that was essentially her limit.

Meanwhile, he took advantage of his fabulous position. Her butt was wiggling ever so slightly right in front of his face, asking to be taken advantage of. He pressed his hands on the perfectly shaped spheres, feeling the soft texture. He gave her just a tiny slap, enjoying how her body absorbed the contact.

Slipping a hand underneath her pink panties, he was really able to get a feel for her shape. He caressed her butt cheeks softly, trying to hold on from emptying his load in the meantime. She began to blow him with a little more intensity, and he began to moan and groan a little quicker and louder in response.

“I’m going to cum!” He warned her seconds before his inevitable orgasm.

He expected her to spit him out like every other girl he met, but she went right ahead with sucking on his rod. With a buck of his hips, Ash groaned loudly one last time and sprayed his load of semen into her mouth. She swallowed down the sticky white stream with ease, letting Ash enjoy his blowjob to the very end.

His long, heavenly release relieved any tension that built up by the little show she made him wait through. She kept slobbering on his knob even after his orgasm to keep him hard. Her talented mouth did the trick, getting him and ready to go once more. When he was ready, she finally revealed what he had been waiting to see.

Sitting up, she finally discarded her bra for real. Tossing it to the side, she gave her own melons a squeeze just to show them off. Rubbing her hard nipples, Ash found himself in the familiar role of watching her with an itching cock. This time did not last as long, for she moved onto her panties, which she dropped in a smooth motion.

Her pink bulb flashed out now, and it looked incredibly inviting to Ash. Before he could make any more decisions, she hopped back up on top of him, straddling herself to get into a cowgirl position. Once she got the angles lined up, she lowered her body so that her hole dropped down over his dick.

“Ah!” They moaned simultaneously.

Finally, Ash got the penetration he had been yearning for. Just as he suspected, her hole was small and tight, latching onto his member to give him great pleasure. Aria loved it as well, since Ash was able to spread her out like she never had been. Nothing was better than being pushed to the limit for her, and that was what he was letting her do.

She lowered herself enough so that about three-quarters of his length resided in her, and that was enough to give her body incredibly sensations. Gyrating on his shaft, she was able to create enough friction to give them both plenty of satisfaction. She let out a long, content moan while her desires were fulfilled.

Leaving one hand on Ash’s shoulder for balance, she placed her other hand by her clit to give herself even more stimulation. Rubbing on it softly while she grinded against his thick beef, her eyes rolled and her head tilted back in uncontrolled pleasure. Her body felt loose and weightless from the release of stress and tension.

“Oh yeah,” She groaned out happily.

She began to wiggle up and down a little more, riding his pole a little harder. With increased comfort, she was able to take in more of his dick, letting him stretch and please her further. Her excitement continues to build, making her body move even more in response. Soon she was bouncing up and down on his phallus with intense energy.

At the same time, she rubbed on her clitoris with her experienced index finger, getting more furious with the rubbing every second. Her squeals became more frequent and of even higher pitch as she got more and more excited. It did not take long for her to reach her release point, orgasming strongly with a cry.

“YES!” She yelled in bliss.

Milking her orgasm for all she could, she gyrated in circles with Ash’s hard meat still inside her, savoring the sweet results of her climax. Amazed at how strong her release was, she wanted to see what Ash could do if she gave him the reigns. Just the thought sent spills down her spine, so she adjusted her position to let him go to work.

She rolled onto her back, with her legs kicked out, in a spread-eagle position. Shifting onto his knees, Ash got lined up with her and his tip into her core. Sliding in more of his meat, Aria’s mouth gradually opened further and further until it was completely agape in fascination. He somehow seemed to open her up even more in this new position.

“Fuck,” They moaned almost simultaneously.

While sliding his dick into her depths, Ash took in Aria’s beauty. Her long red hair was eye-catching and beautiful, with a color tone similar to, but slightly darker than, Nurse Joy. Her eyes also stuck out, magically matching the color of her hair. Coupled with her big smile, they were a physical symbol of her bright and lively personality.

Her body pretty well had an hourglass figure, and most noticeably to him right now, was that her cunt was incredibly tight. His package was a snug fit, creating enough friction to send pleasure up and down his spine. She was tight enough to provide a fair amount of resistance, so he had to gradually build up his speed as he thrusted in and out of her.

After enough time passed for the rhythm of his movements to feel more natural, and she was able to more easily contain his presence, Ash went to work. Rearing his hips back as far as he comfortably could, he launched his torso forward, powerfully crashing his rod into her wet, awaiting hole.

“Oh, Ash!” She cried in content surprise.

He repeated the movements again, sending his cock deep inside her over and over. She began to shout without any hopes of stopping, unable to appropriately express her enjoyment. Ash touched places deep within her core that effecting her body in a way that she honestly just did not know how to process.

She squirted out another orgasm, this time with even more strength behind it. The powerful gush of liquid escaping her body managed to make her feel even lighter, freer, and better. Disappointment only arose when Ash stopped penetrating her momentarily. He hopped off the bed, and took ahold of her body.

He flipped her around and placed her legs on the ground too, so that she was standing, but bent over the bed at an angle that stuck her hole in the air at just the right level. Ash needed the quick break to catch his breath for a few seconds, as he huffed heavily while he could, and also to give him an easier angle to attack her from.

From behind now, he slipped his phallus back within her, sliding it back to send their bodies back into bliss. Again, he took a few seconds to get adjusted to the movements and angles required for this position, and then, he went back to work. Ramming into her with full power, Ash began to really rock her world.

“AHH!” She yelled happily.

She could no longer manipulate her mouth to form actual words, she simply released whatever sounds happened to form in her throat. Letting her chest rest against the soft mattress, she let Ash pound into her, wildly shaking both her body and the bed. Never had she experienced such raw power before, and she was flabbergasted by it.

Raw pleasure and intensity radiated among the two humans engaging in intercourse. Using everything he had, Ash plowed her into heaven, while she let any living creature nearby with hearing know about it. Ash himself, could not restrain from grunting loudly, as he worked his body to his limits.

He could feel the sweat collecting on his skin, as well as his muscles tiring and begging for a break. On top of that, his load was itching to escape, but he grit his teeth and powered through. He pumped his hips as quickly and as strongly as he could, driving his dick deep within the lovely, beautiful performer.

When he simply ran out of willpower, Ash finally roared out a loud grunt, shoved in his full length, and unloaded his orgasm. His penis emptied out the large collection of semen that had been building up, giving him an unforgettable climax after what was already an unforgettable evening.

After he finished, he left his package lodged snugly in its current position, wanting to fully enjoy the tight fit for a few more moments. His body trembled slightly, as he breathed heavily. Coincidently, Aria happened to be doing the same thing, trying to recover from such an incredible experience.

“You know,” Aria spoke softly while she panted, “You’re pretty incredible too.”


	10. Jealous

Ash gulped uncomfortably, sensing the tension in the room, but not understanding the source of it. Misty and Dawn were shooting daggers at one another’s eyes, but he really could not understand why his friends were not getting along. His friendly visit to Cerulean City seemed to have taken a southward turn.

Misty had invited him to come over for the weekend, since he had returned home to celebrate his mom’s birthday earlier in the week. She had not anticipated Dawn coming along with him, and the two had been unable to come along. Although Ash could not detect it, they were actually fighting over him.

He was slowly becoming a well-liked and well-known public figure with his battling successes, so they knew they had to act fast before someone else came along. Unfortunately, they were both attempting to make their move at the same time as each other, resulting in a conflict over who should get to be with him.

They had a talk with one another the night before, but they were both adamant in their fight. This day had resulted in the most awkward for Ash, since they were very openly bickering with each other, with him right in the middle of it. Finally, it reached a point where Ash felt he had to ask them what was going on.

“Why are you two fighting so much?” He asked, exasperated.

The girls looked at each other silently at first, trying to decide if they should tell him the truth. After a few impatient seconds of waiting from Ash, they gave him an unexpected answer.

“We both want to be your first,” They admitted simultaneously.

Ash’s face went blank in surprise at first, but a smile presented itself shortly.

“Then how about you both be my first?” He said slyly

XXX

There was a slight hesitancy once the three entered the bedroom, as they were all unsure how to start. Taking advantage of it, Dawn jumped at the opportunity to get first action. She wrapped her arms around Ash’s neck and began kissing him. Rather than a simple peck, she delved into a deep, passionate kiss as she forced him onto the bed.

Dawn’s tongue entered his mouth as she pressing him into the mattress with her fiery kiss. The feeling of touching tongues and exchanging saliva made him tingle in his toes. Her lips only parted him briefly for a need of air, but then she attacked again. Ash felt his member harden as he made out with the talented coordinator.

Advancing the process, she began tugging on his clothes. With their faces connected, it was very difficult to get undressed, so she reluctantly pulled back from. Misty swooped in on the opportunity grabbing Ash in her arms, finishing the job in taking off his clothes. She took off everything, letting his heavily desired dick finally come into view.

Giving him a kiss of her own, she used one hand to lightly play with his rod. Ash again was amazed by the new sensations he was feeling. He thought Dawn’s kiss was unparalleled, but Misty’s had him feeling just as good. He lightly bucked his hips in a natural response to her rubbing on his member.

He was itching for penetration, and she wanted to be the one to give it to him. She kicked off her own pants, and tossed her shirt off too to get down into her underwear. Before she could remove her next articles, Dawn capitalized on her inactivity to get down and give Ash some head. She smothered his phallus with her saliva, making him overexcited.

“Oh, god!” He exclaimed.

Misty was annoyed at her sly move, but avoided pitching fit. Instead she worked her way out of her underwear, thinking of an idea. Moving towards his head, she spread open her legs so that her clean, shaven pussy appeared just in front of him. She lowered it onto his mouth, and he took the hint.

He put his lips onto hers, poking his tongue through to explore. She gave a content little purr, encouraging him to continue. To finish her idea though, there was once last link to complete. Leaning forward, her head approached Dawn’s backside. She still had a skirt on, but Misty just maneuvered underneath it, smiling when she saw no panties in her way.

Completing the daisy chain, Misty began performing cunnilingus on a very surprised Dawn. At first she figured it must have been Ash, but that angle was impossible for him, so she realized in her peripheral vision that it was the red-headed gym leader. They had not discussed whether they would get involved with each other during the threesome, but now that question was answered.

Dawn moaned with a mouthful of cock while Misty skillfully licked around her clit, making her think it may not have been her first experience with it. With the incredibly pleasant stimulation of her vagina, she had to focus hard to keep giving Ash a good blowjob. She slobbered as much of her warm saliva onto his sensitive rod as she could.

Ash could barely control himself as the overwhelming pleasure Dawn was generating for him demanded his attention. Her moist mouth seemed to be coaxing and begging an orgasm out of him, making it hard to contain himself. At one point, he had to bite down to keep from cumming, which resulting in a howling mix of pleasure and pain from Misty, since he happened to bite a very sensitive area.

The sharpness of his teeth hurt, but the stimulation it provided rung throughout her body in a delightful way. Her years of waiting on Ash to come back for her had resulted in quite a bit of watching porn and experimentation, where she learned that she was a bit of a pain whore, but she was not about to get too extreme with what she assumed was two first-timers in the room.

Dawn found herself surprised at how much she enjoyed Misty lapping away at her pussy, and almost felt a little guilty about it. She had never in her life considered herself a lesbian, she had never even considered it, but here was a girl bringing her to the edge of an orgasm just with her oral skills.

Her own oral skills were on about the same level, as she layered Ash’s cock in her warm, moist saliva. Ash found himself bucking his hips barely and groaning into Misty’s hole as Dawn went to work on him. Eventually, he could not help himself, and his load escaped before he could give off a warning.

The surprise of having an unexpected string of liquid streak into her mouth startled Dawn. The foul taste made her want to gag, but she did not want to offend him. Swallowing a portion of it tasted awful, so she discretely spit the rest out, hoping he either would not notice or would not care.

She went back to sucking on his meat to keep him hard for another few moments, before the tingling in her core finally got to be too much. Crying out a warning just seconds before, she experiencing her own orgasm, expelling a good amount of juices. Misty had pulled her head away just in time to avoid having the substance sprayed onto her face.

Dawn and Ash rolled from their positions, breaking the chain with Misty as the only yet to get off. Disappointed, she gave Ash a little bit of a pouty look, which he was able to understand. She got on all fours, wiggling her butt at him as an invitation. Accepting it, he got on his knees behind her, preparing for some doggy style penetration.

Sliding in his dick, he moaned loudly as his world was rocked. Dawn’s mouth had blown him away, literally, but vaginal penetration was on another level. She was so warm and tight, embracing his cock in heavenly manner. The more of his package that he pushed inside of her, the tighter it got and the better it felt.

“Oh, Misty!” He called softly and affectionately.

Dawn watched enviously as Misty was able to pop his cherry. The looks of pure joy on their faces made her almost go red in the face while her eyes narrowed. Misty’s eyes closed in delight as Ash slowly filled as much of her as he could with his stiff rod, only stopping when he felt no more of himself could fit.

He’d heard rumors before, especially from Brock, that gingers had tight pussies, and that was being confirmed right now. Sliding in and out, his member was clamped down by her walls, making him moan and groan right along with her. The two of them shared the intimate, pleasurable moment, forgetting about the third party for the time being.

“Oh yes, Ash!” Misty moaned contently.

Dawn could hardly tolerate to hear the two call each other’s names back in forth in such a loving manner. The sounds of her pleasure made her too jealous, so she needed to shut Misty up to feel a little better. Crawling over to her, she hovered her crotch back into her face, so that she could not cry out as much.

Slightly unhappily, but willingly, Misty stuck her tongue out and went back to performing cunnilingus on the blue-haired girl. She still had the smug satisfaction that she was the one that took Ash’s virginity, even though Dawn was in the room. His cock felt so good inside of her; it felt like that was where it belonged.

As he got a little more comfortable pumping in and out of her, he began to give it a little more power. Her frail body shook a little in response when he would drive his hard dick inside of her. She could not help but moan happily right into Dawn’s pussy. The vibrations her lips created from this stimulated Dawn in a way that made her shiver happily.

Misty finally found herself approaching orgasm as her long-time crush continued penetrating her tight hole. He filled and stretched her greatly, making her feel sweet sensations that no toy could emulate. After a while, her joy built to a climax, and she squirted with Ash’s meat still inside of her.

“Fuck!” She hollered to accompany her physical exuberance.

Ash felt her vaginal muscles clamp down even harder on him, but was too inexperienced to know that it meant she climaxed. He grunted from how good it felt for him, but kept plugging away, pumping his hips powerfully. It took a great amount of restraint and awareness from him not to blow another load.

The room had now filled with harmonious noises of pleasure, so thankfully the gym was empty. Ash grunted and growled from behind, while Misty moaned in the midst of giving oral treatment, and Dawn cried out happily from said oral treatment. Her eyes closed and she smiled even wider, imagining in her head that it was Ash eating her out.

In actuality, it was hard for her to accept that he was currently fucking another woman, but escaping in her mind eased the envious anger. Ash watched her happily as he thrusted into Misty, because their position set him up for a view of her in spread-eagle form. He could not help but note how nice her body was.

Misty was fit too, but Dawn’s stomach curved at an even sexier angle for him. Her breasts were B cups, just how he liked, and her skin was a beautiful pale ton. Her body had just enough fat to show that she did not starve herself, but she also exercised and maintained a healthy lifestyle. He’d always found her pretty in clothes, but seeing her nude was even more attractive.

As his mind slipped from holding in his load, it became impossible to keep it in. With a few rapid and powerful thrusts, Ash climaxed with a loud holler. He shot his sperm deep within his first traveling partner, who had assured him they were protected beforehand, letting his body fill with joy as he released a long stream of cum.

“Yes!” Misty and Ash shouted simultaneously.

The feeling of his warm seed traveling through her was enough to get her to release again. Dawn pouted ever-so-slightly as the two shared an orgasm at the same time. Their faces showed a level of pleasure that she wanted to experience for herself. Once they finally finished, Ash flopped backwards, exhausted.

“Oh, you better have some more for me,” Dawn growled.

Already slightly sweaty and drained of energy, Ash looked less than confident at the prospect of this idea. Before he could make any verbal objection, Dawn hopped up on his lap with her back towards him. Grabbing his cock and stroking it some, he moaned as he was soon brought back to hardness from her cool touch.

She guided his missile into her hole, lowering herself only as far as she felt comfortable. The one thing she loved about being on top was dictating the aspects of depth and speed. She only took in a little more than half of his meat before she felt like she was pushing her boundaries. She had always considered him an immature child in some ways, but he was all man inside of her.

“Fuck,” She cried joyously.

Ash lifted his head and upper body up slightly to witness the spectacle of Dawn’s moving body from a better angle. Her hip movements were so fluid, as she smoothly grinded up and down on his member. Misty watched, now feeling a little jealous herself. Not wanting Dawn to get all the attention, she moved over to Ash’s face.

She pressed her lips against him, starting up a fiery kiss. She swapped spit with him, sticking her tongue between his lips at the first opportunity. Ash thought her kiss was amazing before, but combining the romantic aspect of that, with having sex at the same time, made it even more unbelievable.

Dawn could not hear the sounds of their lips smacking back and forth over the sound of her own pleasure. She moaned constantly, letting out high-pitched frequencies every breath. She zoned out the rest of the world, focusing in on how good it felt to have Ash inside of her. She had fantasized of this moment before, but the real thing was so much different, and in a good way.

“Ohhh yes,” She whined highly.

She slid all the way down his pole, feeling his long dick venture deep inside her. She squirted a little bit at the intense stimulation of being filled up so much. Grinding against his meat, she continued to loudly shout happily. Never had her body felt so free and light, never had she been in such a dream-like state.

Ash began to slowly thrust his hips again once he had a little bit of energy. He could already feel his cock throbbing, especially now that he had the added factor of Misty making out with him. Her sweet lips only parted his momentarily to allow them to breathe, then she would reconnect and the electricity would jolt through him once more.

His mind struggled to effectively manage both of his activities at the same time. Dawn would have felt slighted that Misty was stealing part of her thunder by shoving her tongue down Ash’s throat, but she was turned the other way and was completely unaware of the red-headed girl’s actions.

“Oh, Ash!” Dawn called blissfully.

The feeling of him pumping his hips drove her even wilder. Her body had already worked itself up quite a bit, and she was starting to sweat from riding him up and down, and now she felt a real climax on the horizon. She had already sent out some of her juices already, but she could feel a large wave coming, and she wanted to coax it out.

Sticking her index and middle finger down to her clit, she furiously rubbed herself in an area she knew would help her cum. Her bouncing got a lot more intense, as she tightly grinded herself along his entire phallus. Eventually, with a loud shout that everyone knew what it meant, Dawn got what she wanted.

“FUCK!” She yelled loudly.

Her large orgasm rushed out of her, spraying all over the cock that she was riding. Lasting for several wonderful seconds, she felt like she was on the brink of heaven. She rested for a few moments, still sitting on his meat while she cooled down a little bit. Still she was so focused on herself that she could the smooching going on behind her.

Misty finally broke the kissing just before Dawn got off and turned around. Ash lowered his head back onto a pillow, very much in the mood to take a nap. Misty cuddled up next to him, wrapping her arms around his chest, trying to claim him in front of the other girl who very much wished to cuddle with him alone. Dawn settled with laying on the other side of him, closing her own eyes as she prepared to go off to sleep.

“Tomorrow, I get you to myself,” Misty murmured softly into Ash’s ear.

I heard that!” Cried an upset Dawn.


	11. Keeper

“Alright, what do you have for me?” Giovanni asked in an exasperated tone

“Well you see, sir,” Jessie started nervously, “we don’t have any Pokémon at this time, but we’ve made some real progress!”

“Again?!” He roared, “You’re reporting to me emptyhanded again?!”

“I’m sorry sir,” She said bowing her head.

“Bend over,” He commanded with a dismissive wave of the hand.

This marked the tenth straight time that Jessie had reported for her squad’s monthly report without anything to show to the boss. After the fifth time, he had started implementing some physical punishment to try and remedy the issue. Clearly though, no positive results had sprung from the process yet.

Typically, he went with his bare hands, a paddle, or even a flogger, but the message needed to get across stronger. This time, he pulled out a two-foot long, half-inch thick rattan cane out from his drawer of pain. Yanking down her skirt and underwear to expose her bare bottom, he struck her for the first time.

“Ow!” Jessie hollered as her body straightened up in surprise.

Her back had been to him as he picked out his item, so the sting of the cane really shocked her when all she expected was a paddle. She could still feel the sting in her butt cheek plenty of seconds after it had hit her. Bending back over though, she prepared for more. Bracing a little more for the hit this time, it was not quite as bad.

Still though, it hurt quite a bit more than any of his previous instruments had. In a moment of self-pity, as the caning continued, she wondered why it was always her who had to report to the boss. Why did James never suck it up and feel Giovani’s wrath? After all, she was not solely responsible for the group’s failures.

“I’ve had it with you guys not producing for me!” Giovani angrily exclaimed as he caned her again.

“Why should I pay you when I get nothing in return?” He asked rhetorically.

Not only was he infuriated with the particular group of Jessie, James, and Meowth, but with the company as a whole. His business had been falling across the board, and he knew layoffs were eminent if his income of money continued to decrease like it had been. At its current rate, Team Rocket as a whole would cease to exist within a couple years.

For the first time in many years, he was beginning to feel powerless. There was not much he could do to turn things around, except hope that his employees would come through for him. His desire to exert control was starting to come out Jessie now, as he continued to strike her butt, changing her skin tone there from white, to pink, to even red.

Jessie had to grit her teeth mightily as the blows kept coming. At this point she had counted up to 23, and then another one cracked down on her. She knew she would be feeling this in the morning, and probably for a couple mornings after that even. Finally, he struck her for the 25th and final time.

Her now bright red ass stung mightily after receiving the last blow. She clenched her jaw and restrained from crying, relieved to have everything over with. Now that she had absorbed the consequences, she could walk out and everything would return to normal. As she attempted to leave though, she was stopped.

“Oh that’s not all this time,” Her boss barked.

“What else is there?” She asked.

“You’ll have to do what you did to get your job in the first place,” He informed her with a devilish smile.

“Sir, are you serious?”

Many years ago, when Jessie was desperate to get into Team Rocket, she had performed some special tasks for Giovani. After she allowed him to use her body for a night, he agreed to give her a spot on the team. Since then, in all the years in between, they had never done anything of the sort. The closest they got to it was the physical punishments she would receive.

“On your knees, whore.” He commanded angrily.

Scared, but obedient, Jessie dropped onto her knees. In very predictable fashion, Giovani’s pants fell down, followed by his underwear. His dick was hard, and every bit as magnificent as she remembered. Stepping towards her, she opened her mouth, preparing for what she knew that he wanted.

He slid his meat into her warm mouth, and continued pushing forward until he was stopped by her throat. From there Jessie attempted to take control, moving her head along his rod and giving him a blowjob. While it certainly did feel good, it was not exactly what Giovani was looking for today.

Grabbing the back of her head, he forced her to go all the way down on him. Relieving the applied pressure to let her head start to bounce back up, she quickly shoved her back down. Jessie choked as her throat was repeatedly violated, trying to find a way to breathe while her mouth was forcefully stuffed with cock.

“Suck it, bitch,” He growled.

After about half of a minute of that, he actually let her head up so that she could take a big gulp of air, and spit out the collection of precum that had built up in her mouth. Before she could even begin to enjoy her brief freedom, he grabbed her again and began to force her along the same process.

This time he began to thrust his hips as well, so he could get even further within her. As her head came crashing down, and his dick came thrusting forward, he was able to send his rod halfway down her throat with each shove. Jessie gagged loudly, but her pitiful sounds of suffering were not heard by her oppressor.

Giovani was so enraptured by his total control that he blocked everything else out. He was dominating, and he was in charge, just like how things should be. He felt no pity for his employee, making her choke and cough as he abused her wet hole for his pleasure. All he cared about was how fantastic it felt for him.

“This is all you’re good for isn’t it?”

Giovani pumped his hips wildly, losing any control. He drove his full package down Jessie’s throat, listening to her gag and choke on his meat. Jessie felt herself getting a little bit lightheaded, since all she was breathing in was cock. Never had she witnessed her boss so aggressive, and it made her feel scared, yet horny, at the same time.

For a few moments, he exerted great energy to skullfuck her with everything that he had. He blasted out a large load of semen, depositing it right into her windpipe, making her cough the unwanted liquid up in a choking manner. Even with an orgasm, he did not pull his rod out from her mouth.

He kept pressing against the back of her head to keep her down, despite her best attempts to free herself. Her head wiggled, but his strength reigned supreme as he made her choke on his meat a little while longer. Once his orgasm was finished and he felt satisfied, he finally let go, letting Jessie spring back and breathe in as much air as she could.

Meanwhile, he cleared all the files and things off his desk with one shove, demanding Jessie to stand up. She did, and then he approached her, tearing off every last bit of clothing he could, not caring that he ripped up a team rocket uniform that he had to pay for himself. Once she was fully nude he shoved her over the desk.

She expected penetration, but it did not come. Instead he dug into one of his drawers, taking a few moments to find what he was looking for. When he pulled out a large handful of rope, she began to realize what she was in for. She was thrown back-first onto the mahogany wood desk, with her body taking up about the whole thing.

Grabbing her arms, he spread them out as far as they could go, and then tied her wrists down tight enough to only let her wiggle her fingers. Then, he took her legs, and spread them out as far as they could go, and tied her ankles down so that both of her holes were exposed at one end of the table. For a final touch, he gagged her mouth, lest she try to scream while he attended his meeting.

“I’ll be back,” He told her, after redressing himself, as he left her alone.

XXX

Without any success, Jessie squirmed and struggled for hours, unable to move anywhere. Finally, the door to the office opened and shut quickly. Giovani was back and he stripped out of his fancy attire as quickly as he could. His dick was flaccid at the moment, but he had an idea of how to fix that.

Taking her gag out, he tilted her head back enough so that it fully hung off that table, and he stuck his dick back in it. The cool feeling of her captive tongue had him hard in no time, and he began to slide more of his meat in her mouth. With her head flipped upside down, it gave him a slightly better angle to deep throat her.

Taking advantage of this, he drove his full length into her mouth, enjoying how much of it managed to reach her throat. She gagged, greatly uncomfortable in her predicament. Her natural reaction was to stop the action with her arms, but flailing them got her nowhere thanks to the expertly tied knots Giovani had used.

“Struggle all you want slut,” Giovani barked happily.

He continued to pump his dick in and out of her as she moaned pitifully, unable to make too much sound. Her body wiggled around a little as she tried to create some movement, but ultimately her efforts did not amount to much. He enjoyed watching her helpless motions, as it again made him feel in charge and superior.

Keeping his meat lodged in her windpipe for quite some time, he only completely pulled out when he thought she was ready to pass out. Not that he would have felt bad about it, but she would not have been as much fun if she was not conscious. She sucked loudly, wanting to refuel her body with oxygen.

Still taking in a deep breath, Giovani sent his rod right back until her mouth, and he only stopped pushing when he balls slapped against her lips, preventing him from going deeper. Jessie coughed and gagged uncontrollably as her body did everything it knew how to get the large package stuck in her to leave.

Unfortunately for her, he would only leave when he pleased. With some short, quick, pumps he made her choke excessively, to the point where she was drooling like a baby. Mixed with her stream of drool dripping out was some of his precum, which continued to exit his penis while he throatfucked her.

Before he deposited another orgasm though, Giovani wanted to change holes. He pulled out of her mouth, letting Jessie loudly regain her steady influx of air. Then he moved to the other end of the table, where he had strategically left her other holes open for penetration. Rubbing her pussy for good measure, he found her abundantly wet as he prepped his cock for entrance.

“Please, sir,” Jessie begged.

Giovani was unsure whether she was begging for penetration, as evidenced by how wet she was, or if she did not want to take part in this. Either way, he did not care. He was going to give it to her, regardless of her desires. He was the boss of this organization, so his wants trumped anyone else’s.

Pressing the head of his dick in, he moaned at how soothing it felt. Her mouth and throat had pleased him before, but they paled in comparison to the ever warmer hug that her vaginal walls provided him. Wanting more, he continued to slide in his rod, enjoying it felt even tighter and even better as he filled her up more.

“Oh, god!” Jessie’s eyes bulged as her body expanded.

She and James had gotten at it plenty of times while on the road, but he hadn’t exactly set a high bar for his competition. Now she had to stretch herself far past her normal levels, and she felt the pain of it too. There was no use in asking for him to go easy on her though; she knew exactly what she was in for.

He began to pump his hips strongly, shaking her body and the table ever so slightly as he penetrated her. Her restraints kept her body in position pretty, but even they could not hold her from moving in recoil just a little bit. Giovanni had a fair amount of power, and was unleashing it on her now.

“AH! AH! AH!” Jessie screamed.

He paid no minds to her slight pains, for he only cared about his pleasure right now. Driving his cock deep into her tight hole made his whole body feel light and free, which was a beautiful contrast to how he felt under all the stress he’d been having. He knew he was not the only one enjoying though, despite the struggles of his partner.

She was experiencing some pain, and of course was tied down, but she could not help but squirt out orgasms. He was pounding into her g-spot with each deep thrust he made, and her body naturally orgasmed after enough repetitions. The extreme pleasure derived from these orgasms helped mask the pain of overextending parts of her body.

“OH MY GOD!” She yelled after her latest orgasm.

Upset with the loud raucous she was creating, Giovanni ceased his thrusting to pick up the ball gag that had been resting on the table from earlier. Opening her mouth back up, he stuffed the large red sphere between her sets of teeth to mute her, tying the strand around the back of her head to keep in it place.

He tied it uncomfortably tight for Jessie, but drooling on the plastic ball was a big improvement from choking on his dick, like she had been earlier. Giovanni walked back to the other side of the table, and Jessie prepared to spread her vagina out for him once more, but what came next was a bit of a surprise from her.

She felt him pressing the head of his dick against her asshole, wiggling its way into such tight confines. If she thought her pussy had to stretch way wider than usual for him, then this was going to be another step up. He struggled a little just to fit his meat in, but with brute force of pushing forward, the angles eventually worked out.

“Ghgh,” Jessie gurgled out a strange, muffled noise as she wiggled in discomfort.

With just half his rod in, it already caused her a fair bit of distress, which only worsened as he continued to slide in more of his member. She tried to yell something to get him to stop, but any noise that escaped from her was unintelligible, and even if she could be heard, she likely would have been ignored.

Once he worked in about three-quarters of his cock, he really could not push forward anymore. Instead, he held his ground, making her body adapt to his presence. It was such a tight squeeze for him that it squeezed out a little of his pre-cum already, but he had no need to worry about it since he was now in her butt.

Slowly, he began to pump his dick in and out, letting her body ease into the process. His patience and sympathy only lasted for so long though, as just a minute or so later, he started move his hips a lot more. She was barely able to take in such a large object, and it only became worse once that object went in motion.

It did not take him long to build pack up to the pace he had used while in her pussy, as he began to pump his hips quickly. He could not penetrate her quite as deep this way, but it was even tighter. She moaned miserable into her gag, and he found the indistinguishable sounds of her displeasure very attractive.

He continued to increase the speed and power of his thrusts naturally as his body got more and more excited. His own grunts began to tune out the muffled cries for mercy from his tied-down employee. Finally, he went into one last spree of pumping his hips about as rapidly as he could as his orgasm approached.

“Oh, yes!” He roared out as he finally hit his climax.

His large load sprayed right into her asshole, lasting for several pleasurable moments for him. Finally, he pulled out, gassed of almost all his physical energy. He was spent, and he imagined Jessie was too. She had taken everything a lot better than he anticipated, and in a way to him, that proved her worth.

He knew that firings were due to come within his business, but with Jessie, he knew he had a keeper.


	12. Lesbian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:This chapter contains lesbian, BDSM sex

Looking around nervously one last time to make sure the coast was clear, May caught no sight of her roommate, so she proceeded onward. Opening up the red cabinet, she found what she was looking for. Inside the drawer was a neatly assorted pile of fishnet lingerie. Taking out a pair, she moved on to the next drawer, where she found some more of the same.

Not wanting to get too greedy, she only snatched out a couple pairs of pantyhose and some panties. She did not have any sexy clothing of her own, so she planned on borrowing some from this collection. The soft texture felt so good on her hands, and she could not wait to actually try all of it on. To make sure they were clean, she brought the panties up to her nose to take a sniff.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Misty asked in a perturbed voice as she entered the room.

“Nothing!” May nervously responded

“Oh really? Because it looks like you got into my secret drawer,”

May gulped, but did not answer. Suddenly, she felt her ponytail yanked up by Misty as she was pushed down onto her knees, which caused her to yelp.

“Why were you snooping through my stuff?” Misty asked, in no mood for playing around.

“I wanted to play with some of your stuff…” May confessed.

“Do you have permission to look through my stuff just because you want to?”

“No...” She answered like a kid who knew he was guilty.

“Well if you really wanted to play with my stuff, you could have just asked,”

“Really?” She asked in disbelief.

“Sure. How about you put these on,” She began, handing the panties back over, “And I’ll come right back to play with you.”

Stunned at the response of her roommate, May hesitated for a few seconds after Misty left the room before she slipped out of her skirt and current underwear to put on her new pair. Sure enough, the smooth texture felt even better hugging around her hips and private parts. She already felt a thrill, and was excited to see what else Misty had in store for her.

When other came back, she was wearing a dark red set of underwear that also happened to match her boots. She seemed very pleased to gaze at May in only a skimpy pair of panties. She walked over next to her with a smile, and run her hands along her body, exciting her even further. Out of nowhere though, she commanded May to get back onto her knees.

“Since you love my fishnet so much, I figured I’d let you have some more.”

Obediently on her knees, May waited while Misty put a fishnet over her head. The sexy material felt a lot stranger against the face, but it was still soft and felt good on her skin.

“Open your mouth,” Came another command.

Complying instantly, May opened her mouth wide. Misty stuck a cloth rope inside the gap that opened up and wrapped it around to the back of her head. Tying a quick knot and pulling it tight once the ends connected, she brought the two ends back around through her mouth again, and completed it by tying one more knot. The ends dangled out of her stuffed mouth, leaving Misty to smile in satisfaction.

“Now that you’re helpless, what should I do with you?” Misty pondered out loud.

Getting down on her knees, Misty picked up a red and black flogger that she had snuck in. Cracking it down across May’s boobs, Misty quickly picked up a steady rhythm. One smooth flick down from her shoulders brought the toy crashing against May’s flesh, and another smooth motion brought it back up to launching height.

“Do you know why I have to beat you?” Misty asked.

May gave out a muffled cry that could in no way be distinguished from a yes or a no.

“Because you snooped around in my private drawers,” Misty answered simply, keeping the beat steady.

Throughout her little speech that she had recently started, the whippings never stopped. Every few words, the flogger would make strong contact across the front of May’s body, causing her to cry through the cloth in her mouth each time. The only thing that changed was the slight increase in power that came every few hits.

“Will you ever, ever, go through my drawers again?”

“Oww” May cried in pain, but shook her head to answer the question.

“Oh you want to say ‘ow’ instead of answering?” Misty taunted, “I can make you say ‘ow!’”

Suddenly, she struck down with incredibly enhanced power. If the previous strikes had stung a little, then these were sure to sting a lot. May’s pitiful squeals only got louder with the harder hitting that she received, and sure enough, she did say, “Ow,” plenty of times. Wanting a real answer, Misty tried at it again.

“Will you ever go through my drawers, ever again?” She asked, with even more snarl this time.

“No!” May managed a strong, defiant answer.

“Are you absolutely positive?” She asked, standing up, and getting into May’s face.

“Mhmm!” May responded.

“What will you do in the future?” Misty asked, grabbing May’s throat in the process.

“I’ll stay away from your stuff!”

Satisfied, Misty briefly let go of her hold. Finding another set of fishnet pantyhose, she put another layer of it around May’s head. Slapping her face for good measure, she felt more of the smooth fabric than she did of her skin. After a very brief contemplation, she knew exactly what she wanted to do next.

“Get on your stomach, bitch!” She growled out nastily.

Awkwardly, May wiggled down from her position on her knees to lying flat on the carpet with her back up. Grabbing an end of the clothing, Misty bent May’s leg back far enough that the rope could reach her white high heels. She tied a quick knot using the actual heel of the shoe, and then did the same thing with the other rope on her other foot.

Now that her legs were up and together, Misty grabbed both the ends again and wrapped them around her feet together, tying off a knot. Wanting it to be very tight, Misty wrapped the long cloth around her feet multiple times, tying multiple knots in the process. Once she ran out of fabric, she stopped, satisfied with how tied down her helpless roommate was.

Sitting down on her back Misty leaned forward, with a piece of red latex in her hands now. She grabbed May’s arms, and putting them down on the floor right in front of her face, May used the latex to tie them together. Not satisfied with just one know of course, Misty pulled sharply on the fabric to tie three separate knots on her wrists, leaving her hands and arms absolutely motionless.

Wanting even more security, Misty pulled out more fishnet pantyhose out of her seemingly endless supply of them and wrapped it around May’s face. Doing the exact same thing as just a minute ago, she tied the stretchy fabric around her airborne heels to make sure that her head stayed up at a good height.

Now that Misty was all done, she began spanking on May’s exposed butt. Using one hand to come down on each cheek, Misty hit her rapidly and roughly.

“Do you like this? Huh?” Misty taunted her.

“UGH!” May screamed out in response, which just made Misty feel that much better.

“Well your pussy is wet, so you must love it!” Misty stopped slapping to rub on her clit.

Grabbing her most expensive and most powerful vibrator, Misty flipped it on and stuck it right on her vagina. Crawling around to get a look at her face, she laughed at how pitiful she looked. Getting down backwards on all fours, like she was doing a crabwalk, she shoved her crotch right into May’s face.

“You were sniffing my panties when I came home, you must like this smell.” She teased.

“Do you like the vibrator too?”

“NGH!” Came a very muffled cry.

Closing her legs in on both sides, Misty held her position. With May’s face smothered by all the layers of pantyhose around her face, and now with Misty’s crotch in her face, she could not breathe. Misty was very well aware of her predicament, laughing again at the poor girl.

“If you want to breathe, you have to sing for me!”

“Come on,” She shouted, “I have to feel the vibrations in my pussy!”

Feeling a little something, Misty could tell that she was trying, but it wasn’t enough.

“That’s not good enough. You’ll have to do better if you want to breathe any.”

With a loud scream, May apparently did enough to earn herself a gulp of air. Misty backed away for a few seconds, letting her breathe, but then shoved her panties right back over her mouth. Shaking her hips and legs, Misty literally rubbed it in her face that she had total control over her entire body.

Repeating the process several times, Misty toyed with May for as long as she pleased. All the while, the vibrator ran in the background, stimulating May’s clitoris. She could feel herself getting close to reaching a climax, but she was still a few minutes away. In the meantime, she had to work like crazy just to get a gulp of air.

“Are you mine?” Misty asked, clamped down around her face.

May nodded her head as well as she could, and gave a muffled shout as well.

“Are you my little sex toy?” She asked again.

“YES!” May yelled with enthusiasm, trying to satisfy the lady controlling her.

“That’s right, you little whore.” She said happily.

Finally letting her respirate normally, Misty walked back around to the other side.

“Do you want to cum, you slut?” She asked, grabbing the vibrator and shoving it against her folds.

“Mhmm,” May muttered.

“You have until the count of 10,” Misty informed her.

“1”

“2”

“3”

The vibrations ran from her vagina all the way up her body in a heavenly joy, but she could not cum.

“4”

“5”

“6”

May began squeezing with all her might to try to get an orgasm out, but her body just wasn’t ready.

“7”

“8”

She knew she had no chance, but she pushed as hard as she could.

“9”

“And 10,”

Abruptly, Misty turned the toy onto a low power and took it away from May’s pussy, leaving her hanging. She likely would have needed only another twenty or thirty seconds to reach an orgasm, but she had been robbed of the opportunity.

“So sad,” Misty said mockingly, “But how about this?”

“I’ll leave this vibrator here against your leg,” She continued, setting the toy on the outside of her leg so that it was unreachable.

“And you can just try to get your pussy over there.”

“I’m just going to leave while you struggle here for a while.”

May whined out in misery as she was left alone in her predicament. She fidgeted around as much as she could, but she could not even move enough to get off of her stomach. The wait turned from minutes into hours, leaving her to cry to herself, with nowhere for her to go. Lonely and helpless, she suffered for what felt like an entire afternoon until Misty bothered to return.

“Oh, you’re still here,” She said with a giggle, amused by May’s suffering

Silently, she took away the latex materials off of her hands and wrists, and she also untied the pantyhose that connected her heels to her head. Repositioning them, she tied the new knots tightly around her breasts, making them puff out further than they normally would. She also wrapped a couple layers around May’s eyes, letting them serve as blindfold.

May put up no resistance while Misty proceeded to put her panties back on her, and even dressed her up in some long stockings. She flipped her from off of her stomach to on her back. To finish it all off, she grabbed the latex that she had discarded and tied her knees together, as well as her wrists. Satisfied with her new position, Misty left once more, taking her vibrator back with her.

Miserably whining again, May came to the unfortunate conclusion that it wasn’t over yet. She had doubted it was, but had clung to the small shred of hope anyway. Now she knew that Misty would be coming back for more, and she was left to lay around and wait for it, which was probably the worst part.

This wait was hardly as long as the last one, as it ended in merely a handful of minutes. She could not see her, but she definitely heard her, and even felt her presence. A strong, dominating, woman like Misty commanded attention, even without being seen or even speaking. Eventually, May felt her sit down on her face.

Her face was still covered in layers of fishnet, and she could tell that Misty was still wearing her panties. Once again, in an all too familiar scene, she felt herself being choked out of oxygen at the hands, or more like legs, of her roommate. In fact, Misty began to whip her with the flogger from her seat on top of her face.

Several blows landed on her thighs, making her squirm just a little, before she turned her attention onto her breasts. These hits might have been a bit softer, but they hit in a much more delicate location and came in a lot faster. She screamed out, but her soundwaves only went as far as the crotch smothering her.

“Mmm, I bet you’d love to breathe right now,” Misty mocked, breaking the silence.

Feeling her face begin to change color, May did not bother to waste the air it would have taken to scream. Instead, she tried to hold on to consciousness while Misty wiggles her hips around, rubbing her clothed crotch all across her face in humiliating fashion. This lasted for less than a minute, but sure felt like a lot longer than that.

In sweet mercy, Misty picked herself up momentarily, letting May gasp deeply for air. She only got a few breaths, but she made the most of them before she felt the familiar feeling of a lap resting over top of her face. On the bright side, the flogging stopped. Unfortunately, it was simply replaced by the use of her hands.

With only the use of her thumb and index finger, she pinched each of May’s nipples, grasping them for a few fun seconds. She let go for a brief period of time, but went right back to it, pulling a little harder each time she took ahold of them. If they weren’t hard before, then they certainly were now.

As a change-up, Misty flattened out her palms and simultaneously smacked each of her exposed boobs repeatedly. The plump, squishy objects would compress down a little bit, but only a little bit because of the knots tied around them. She hit them over and over again, fascinated by the sounds it made as well as the soft feel that they had. The sounds of May whining underneath was icing on the cake too.

Ready to move on, she abruptly slid off to the side, allowing May to breathe freely, which she was beyond happy to do. As she was given instruction to hold still, she felt the layers of netting on top of her mouth carefully cut off. Only a small circle just big enough to free up her lips and mouth was cut out.

Sliding slowly out of her red panties, Misty picked them up off of the floor and wrapped them around May’s face, giving her layering of fishnet an outer shell of red. Then she hovered just above her mouth, letting her position linger long enough for May to know exactly what was going to happen before she dropped down back onto her face.

Once more, May found herself in the same position, only this time the smell of vagina was overwhelming, so much so that she could taste it. Quite literally she did taste it a little bit as Misty rubbed her loins into her face, enjoying herself very much in the process. This time though, she did not suffocate her for long.

“Lick that pussy, slave!” She commanded, raising herself enough for May to breathe but also perform cunnilingus.

Misty used her fingers to rub on her clit while she let May flap her tongue inside of her folds. Watching her pathetic, suffering roommate struggle for so long today had gotten her worked up and she was ready to release. All she needed was a little help, and what better way to get it then from that same, pathetic roommate?

“Oh yeah, you know what to do!” She cried out in joy.

May worked her tongue with enthusiasm, not wanting to know what would happen if she did not perform up to standards. She actually had plenty of experience in this field, so she attacked all the right spots while Misty smacked her breasts with her free hands. The quicker she could produce an orgasm from her, the quicker her suffering might end.

When she started to hear her partner’s groans quickening and growing in sound, she know it was coming soon. Working her tongue with fervor, she waited for the inevitable. Sure enough, it came within seconds.

“OH YES!” Misty hollered once she hit her climax.

The juices from the orgasm sprayed down onto May, with some of them landing on her lips in a foul taste, but most of them spreading out over the fishnet that covered her face. She breathed heavily, and sighed out of relief when Misty finally stood up and appeared to be finished with her.

“Wasn’t that so much fun, roomy?” She said jokingly.

No response came, but none was expected.

“I enjoyed it so much, maybe I’ll come play with you again tomorrow!”

May began to cry as her oppressor walked away, leaving her stranded on the floor, wondering what kind of insane situation she was going to be stuck in. She wiggled with all of her might, but could not find a way to stand up. When she heard the apartment door close, she could only assume that Misty was gone for the night, which meant she was stuck on the floor for at least another day.


	13. Mercy

For one of the few times in his life, Gary practically felt his heart in his throat, while the rest of his body shook uncontrollably from nerves. The bright blue and red lights from the police car flashed repetitively in his eyes, but it seemed to be the darkness of the night that absorbed his body.

He knew he had made a very serious mistake, and while he nervously awaited a conversation with the officer, he regretted his choices of the night. It started innocently enough, with just a few drinks at a late night party. To avoid driving drunk, he stayed at the party several hours longer than he planned, only leaving at around 3:00 in the morning.

Driving on an unfamiliar back road in the middle of the night, he felt uneasy, but pressed forward nonetheless. Unfortunately for him, he managed to run off the road before too long, taking out a mailbox and crashing into a parked car on the side of the street. He stopped to take a look at the damage, finding out that it was pretty severe on both ends.

Immediately, he thought of how the press would slam him for this incident once word got out. However, no one was around, so the only escape of slander in the media for him was to leave with no one finding out what happened. Multiplying his mistake, he took off without notifying the owner of the car. Unfortunately, he was only on the road for about 10 minutes until he heard the dreaded siren sound off behind him.

Apparently, one of the neighbors, or the owner of the car, had been awakened by the incident, and called the cops after figuring out what happened. The scare of having the police car on his tail made him escalate his mistakes even further, as he floored the gas pedal and made a sharp turn in hopes of getting away.

Since he did not know where he was, he ended up turning onto a dead end road, forcing him to stop. After being ordered out of his car, and temporarily thrown into the backseat of the police car, he waited while Officer Jenny took his identification to see if he had any kind of criminal record.

She thought she had recognized his face, and sure enough, the name on his license confirmed her suspicions. The suspect was indeed Gary Oak, famous for many things, such as Pokémon training, being the grandson of Professor Oak, and for being a bit of a womanizer. Some strange feeling came over her now that she knew his identity.

She’d heard all the rumors and stories from people in town before; it was impossible not to as a woman. He was basically all they talked about sometimes. To many, he was almost a legend of sorts. They had never been with him, or even spoken with him, but still dreamed about him because of what they had heard.

Feeling a strange attraction towards the mysterious celebrity, Jenny finally approached him.

“A hit and run is a very serious crime, as is evading arrest. You could spend some time in jail for this,” She informed him.

“I know,” He responded softly.

A brief silence fell, as Jenny contemplated what to do.

“Well, uh” She stumbled on her words just a little, “maybe I can cut you a break.”

“Oh yeah?” He said, intrigued.

There was another moment of hesitation brought about by Jenny’s conscious. The move she was considering completely violated her morals and was certainly considered corrupt. Still, there was something so enticing about him that he body felt compelled towards him, which quieted any protests from her brain.

“I think so,” She stated, getting into the backseat with him.

She closed the door behind herself as she launched what seemed to be an incredibly risky proposition. Peeling off the top layer of her blue uniform, she got her point across once her large breasts were only covered by a simple white bra. Gary flinched just a little bit in his shocked reaction, quickly able to realize the offer on the table.

With his charismatic personality though, he swiftly switched to a more confident demeanor. He tugged down on the bottom of her uniform with his right hand, while smoothly unhooking her bra with his left hand behind her back. The simultaneous moves wooed Jenny, and she realized in that moment why the young man was viewed as so special.

Suddenly she was just in her underwear, but Gary took care of that quickly, tearing the garment off in a heartbeat. Now that she had gone all the way as to strip down naked, she knew there was no backing out now, not that her body wanted to anyway. Her strong sexual desires had grown even stronger in the last couple minutes, impairing her decision-making process.

With her heart practically pounding out of her chest, she spread her legs to open him up an angle. She was used to inspiring such nerves to people when pulling them over and questioning them, but now she was on the other end of it. She calmed down slightly as his tongue made contact with her cunt, bringing her immediate pleasure.

He attacked her with a fervor that no other man in her past could possibly compare to. His tongue found its way to all the right places, making her cock her head back and moan and squeal loudly. She was already as wet as she could imagine, and he had only been working on her for a minute or two.

“Oh, yes!” She called out.

With her index fingers, she began to lightly graze them against her nipples. Softly flicking and touching herself just revved her up even further, as Gary continued to treat her to a bout of cunnilingus that she would never forget. She could actually feel an orgasm building in the somewhat distant future, which had never happened to her with only oral sex.

Gary could tell based off the body movements and shouts of approval from the policewoman that she was just another one on the list. The feeling of surpassing a woman’s expectations for him was not a new one by any means, but it also never got old. His arrogance just rose to another level as he knew he was charming and skilling his way out of jail time.

Using his oral skills was usually the quickest way to wow a girl, and he had plenty of experience. Hungrily, he pushed his face deep into her folds, poking his tongue as far into her hole as he could. It allowed him to reach places that most guys either could not, or were too lazy to reach, when they were eating out a woman.

“Oh god, oh god!” Jenny yelled repeatedly, getting higher and quicker as time passed.

His enthusiasm did the trick for her, as her orgasm grew nearer and nearer. Her nipples were already hard, and she continued to fondle them as Gary went to town underneath her. She could feel her legs twitching ever so slightly as her body entered a state of excitement that she was not accustomed to.

With a final burst of activity from his tongue, Gary lapped at and licked over everything that he could, making the officer yelp with joy. Finally, it brought her to an orgasm that she failed to announce to him. Suddenly, he felt his entire face sprayed with a shot of juices from the blue-headed lady.

“Fuck yes!” Jenny yelled to accompany her orgasm.

Wiping his face clear, his demeanor became even smugger as his confidence was reassured with her strong finish. He still had more in store for her though, just to be sure she would let him off the hook. Spending any time in jail and notching a criminal record would destroy his image, so this was all necessary for him.

Not that he was complaining though, Jenny was quite the attractive lady. Her skin was pale, her hair was striking, her body was fit, and her tits were huge. Throwing his shirt off, she went to work on his belt, impatiently ripping it from his waist. Once it was all clear, she shanked off his pants and underpants with a forceful pull.

Her move unveiled his meat to her eyes, nearly making her swoon. He had spectacular length, and appeared quite thick as well. Her pussy was already soaked, but she felt even hornier now that he was in the nude alongside her. With her head against the window, she laid her back against the seat and spread her legs once more.

With her hand on her clit, she beckoned him forward with her rubbing motion. With her nice body, as well as her current, enticing position, Gary needed no help getting up for the task. Now that he had been given the green light, he leaned forward and lined his member up with her awaiting hole, sliding himself inside.

“Ah!” She gasped out loudly.

Sure enough, his dick was thicker than she was used to, making her body work a little harder to let him in. Stretching wide, he continued to press deeper within her cove, making her body explode with physical sensations. She could feel it all the way in her fingertips, as they tingled with delight due to her current state.

Continuing to press forward, he sent more of his meat into her hole, filling her up in heavenly fashion. Her mouth stayed wide open as she made many moans of pleasure. For a few moments, she wondered if he could even fit. The thickest part of his dick was an incredibly tight fir, but he managed to squeeze it in, and it made her feel something she never had before.

“Oh, Gary!” She called dreamily.

By this point, she had fallen pretty hard for his intoxicating charm and skill. She knew she was likely just another notch on the belt, but it did not even bother her. She might be slightly forgotten by him in the future, but she would always remember him. Once he started pumping his hips back and forth, she entered an unparalleled joy.

Contrary to what she might have been thinking, Gary was not going to forget about his time with her. Sure, he forgot about a few of the young fangirls that were all basically the same to him, but this was a new experience. He was actually having sex with a cop, in a cop car, instead of paying any penance for his crime.

On top of the circumstances of it, she was also probably his first experience with a MILF. She was in her upper thirties, but she still had the rocking body of someone in their twenties. Also, she must not have been overly active in her sex life, because her pussy was still tight, just the way that he liked it.

“Fuck yeah,” He grunted as he thrusted.

As the situation grew a little more comfortable, Gary began to assert himself a little more. He started pumping his hips at a quicker tempo, and he put a little more force behind it to. Hitting her harder, and a more frequently, caused Jenny to start feeling another level of joy. She could not articulate her thoughts well, simply yelping happily.

Her body had never felt quite like this. Sure, she was no virgin, and she knew how good sex could feel, but this was truly a special time. It was more than his impressive size down below, there was something about the way he used it that made her respond differently. It was like he always hit the right places at the right time.

Combining that with his social status and personality made him a unique catch. With a loud yell, she felt herself squirt for the second time that night. This one was even stronger, but she knew she was not even done yet. She had hardly tried to build that one up, so knew if she really tried that she could blast a huge one out after some more time.

“Keep going! Just like that!” She encouraged.

Gary’s stamina was going to give her that opportunity, for he made the exhaustive task of frequent thrusting seem simple. Since it was almost a nightly motion for him, he was at the point that he could go for extended periods of time. He continued to dive deep into her pussy, shaking her pleased body with each thrust.

It was a good thing that Gary had gotten her as wet and horny as he did, for she needed the lubrication of her juices to allow his movement within her. She felt stuffed full when his member inserted itself all the way, only to briefly leave and then crash back in once more, letting her enjoy the feeling over and over again.

Her large breasts were flopping around her chest area as her body shook slightly in recoil every time Gary came crashing back in. She was holding her finish as long as she could, wanting to stretch these moments out as long as she could. Her body felt so free, and emptied of any toxins or stress as she simply enjoyed the sex.

“Oh! Oh! Yes, fuck me!” She shouted in delirious joy.

His penetration continued, with no signs of stopping or even slowing down, which staggered her. Most men would have needed several breaks to last this long, and probably would have orgasmed at least once in the process. Gary, though, lived up to his hype and kept the pleasure coming for her.

In fact, he seemed to be picking up even more steam as time passed by. Working his pelvis even harder, his pushes became even quicker and seemed to go even deeper. After a while, Jenny’s resistance broke. She had let the build-up last as long as she could, but finally she had to release.

“AHHH!” She shrieked louder than ever before.

Her cum came out in several large waves, lasting several heavenly seconds longer than she thought it would. Gary had to grit his teeth and brace his body as her walls squeezed tight on his rod. The clamping hug from her insides would have made it so easy to cum himself, but the last mistake he needed to make tonight was blowing a load inside of her.

After he pulled out, Jenny stayed in her position on her back, breathing heavenly. Her body felt so light, yet she felt out of energy. She could have gone to sleep if she wished, but she still had enough since to know that it wasn’t the best time or place for that. Putting her clothes back on, Gary looked at her in surprise with his penis still hanging out, hard as ever.

He did not verbally express himself, but clearly he expected some kind of rubdown to coax out an orgasm of his own. Jenny denied him this opportunity, having already done him a big enough favor on the night.

“Get out of my car, and you better not do anything so stupid again.” She told him.

“Next time, I might not feel so nice.”

“Yes, officer,” Gary responded, taking what he could get.


	14. Neighbors

Glancing at her recipe, Dawn noticed she needed a couple teaspoons of sugar. She had failed to notice that before making her trip to the store to pick up ingredients. Double checking to make sure she did not have any, she figured she could just borrow some from Delia. Putting her baking materials to the side, she went out the door to go see her neighbor.

Once she got to their front porch, she knocked loudly three times on the wooden door. Waiting patiently, she heard no response at all. She tried again, but still heard nothing.

“Hello?” She cried.

“Is anyone home?”

Something felt odd, but she could not put her finger on it. Nevertheless, she knew there was a key under the mat, and knowing how friendly Delia had always been to her, she figured it was alright to go in. Grabbing the key and turning the lock, she opened the door into what she thought was an empty house.

Wondering into the kitchen, she thought she heard a noise in the background somewhere. She turned around sharply, but could see no one. Turning her attention back to why she came in the first place, she located the sugar, and prepared to take a spoonful of it. As she dug her spoon in, she heard an undeniable noise, coming from upstairs.

This time the noise continued, and she was positive she was not imagining. It sounded like giggling and hushed voices, but she could not tell from afar. While she knew she could have left now without being detected, she figured it would be the courteous thing to do to go tell someone that she was borrowing some of their sugar.

The sounds became clearer as she reached the top of the stairs, and she could easily tell what room they were coming from. Poking her head into the first bedroom on her right, she did find a couple of people, but she could not find a way to speak to them. Her mouth hung open as she saw a cute brown-skinned girl with purple hair, who was Ash’s girlfriend Iris, riding her neighbor.

Her and Ash were the same age, and had sort of grown up together, but were never the closest of friends. He never struck her interest romantically, but seeing him now made him appear very enticing. Neither one of them had noticed her, and for some reason she could not tear her eyes away as they had sex.

She felt herself getting very wet as she watched the girl energetically ride his pole. He had impressive length and girth, making Dawn water at her mouth as well as her pussy. Flipping the bottom of her pink mini-skirt out of the way, she stuck her index and middle finger under her panties and rubbed her wet lips.

As she began playing with herself, she wanted a better view, so she stepped her whole body into the room as discretely as she could. She could not justify her crazy actions, but having been single for over a year now made her quite aroused just at the sight of intercourse. She pictured herself in the Iris’ position, filling her tight hole with a big dick. It did not last long until the girl happened to look over and notice her.

“Ash, I think we have company,” She giggled after her initial shock of seeing her.

Dawn froze in fear, which probably was not her best move since her hand was in her underwear. Ash looked over at her, surprised to see the innocent girl next door playing with herself. He had always found her cute growing up, but never attempted asking her out for some reason. Now here she was, horny in his bedroom.

“Well don’t just watch, come on in!” Iris invited with a sparkle in her eye.

Her utter embarrassment and fear transitioned into surprise at the offer. She had never been involved in a threesome, but felt very compelled to accept the offer. She took a couple of steps towards the bed, but then stopped, wondering exactly how she was supposed to join in on the fun.

“Don’t be shy, get up on his face,” Iris encouraged.

Sliding her frilly pink panties to the ground, but keeping her skirt and boots on for now, she got up on the bed, straddling Ash’s face. Once she lowered herself so that her vagina was resting on him, he stuck his tongue out and began lapping at her folds. She gasped out of unforeseen pleasure.

The only thing that had been inside her cunt anytime in the past year was her own finger(s), so the feeling of a tongue was a refreshing change. Clearly Iris had made him go down on her a fair amount, because he seemed to know what he was doing. It was strange to her that the slightly dorky kid she grew up next two was now eating her out.

“Oh, that’s good!” She praised in a whimpering moan.

Ash himself was very surprised at the sequence of events that led up to this. First, for Dawn to sneak in and watch them, but also to accept the invitation to join. He knew his girlfriend was very playful, and that her quirks extended to kinkiness at time, it was still a bit of a shock to him at how eager she was to bring a new member into their sex life.

It was a nice surprise for him though, so he was not lamenting it by any means. Iris continued to bounce around on his rod, with her warm hole providing him a nice squeeze, and now he also got to provide Dawn with cunnilingus. Her moans now filled the air, combining with Iris’ to form a sweet melody that any straight male would love to hear.

He and Iris had been building up for a handful of minutes before Dawn’s arrival, and Iris got right back to where they were quickly. She propelled her body up and down on his shaft, bouncing along at about as fast a pace as she could manage. He helped by thrusting his member up ever so slightly, allowing him to hit the areas that really got her worked up.

Her body movements worked to a frenzy, mirroring how she felt on the inside. As she crashed down and Ash pushed up, she could feel the penultimate joy to her climax. She began to yell louder and louder, drowning out any groans that Dawn made across from her. After a little while, she announced her orgasm with a cry.

“OH YES!” She hollered.

Ash managed to hold in his load, but Iris had a fun little plan to help change that. After she grinded on his dick a little longer to get everything out of her orgasm, she hopped and bent over to get her head at the level of his crotch. Then, with a beckoning motion of her hand, she got Dawn to begrudgingly leave her post of getting eaten out and join her.

Some solid level of chemistry must have already existed amongst the two girls because they were able to follow each other pretty well without talking. Dawn pressed her tongue against the left side of his rod, while Iris opted for the right. They both took a tantalizingly slow lick all the way up and down his shaft.

Just one tongue was enough to make Ash happy, so the new feeling of two girls licking on his meat made him gasp from extreme pleasure. Occasionally, Dawn’s tongue would overlap with Iris’ and make contact. She got the same electric feeling when they connected as when she got with a guy, and it may have been even stronger.

She could feel her pussy getting even more excited, which made her question her sexuality a little bit. Guys had always undoubtedly been a yes for her, but now she was beginning to think that girls were too. She could not help but intentionally move her tongue in such a way so that she would mix some spit with her partner.

“Fuck!” Ash moaned out multiple times.

The girls also sprinkled in some soft kisses, especially to the head of his dick, which really made him tingle. After a while, Iris decided to let Dawn show off just what all she was capable of. She moved on to his balls to still give him some warm joy, but left the rest of his pole for Dawn to suck on.

Only once or twice had Iris given his nuts attention like this, and it was a pleasant surprise for him. Soon overshadowing her presence though, was the moist mouth that swallowed in his manhood. Dawn engulfed him immediately, nearly reaching his base as she dropped her head lower and lower.

“Ah!” Ash nearly lost his load right there, but held on in a tense struggle.

Dawn bobbed her head along his meat, covering it in as much of her sweet saliva as she could. Her blowjob felt different than what Iris would give him; it was not necessarily better or worse in terms of quality, but variety is always a positive thing. His balls were ready to burst, especially with Iris sucking on them as well.

He began to get more and more animated as the excitement level continued to rise for him. He began to moan, groan and praise the girls even louder, and he began to pump his hips just a little bit. Finally, the warmth he felt from having two of his most sensitive body parts inside the mouths of two beautiful women was too much for him.

Grunting, and borderline roaring, he gave a bit of a warning that his orgasm was near, but it did not tear Dawn’s mouth away. She kept doing her thing right up until when a large load of semen exploded from his tip, spraying into all different corners of her mouth. Withholding from swallowing, she let the sticky substance collect inside.

The taste was not utterly repulsive to her like it was for some, but it was still not something she cared to let down her throat. While her indecision between spitting it out and forcing down a swallow went on, Iris gathered a quick solution.

“If you don’t want it,” She purred out, “Give it to me,”

Iris wiggled over next to her with a big smile on her face. Dawn realized what she was implying, so she leaned in and pressed her lips against Iris’. Again, the sweet connection from the kiss electrified her body, making her forget about what she was doing for a second. Once Iris opened up her lips to form a pathway though, she remembered.

Dawn passed the collection of cum from her mouth to Iris’. Ash watched with wide eyes, excited at how playful the two were, and how very sexy they both were. Watching his sperm slowly drip out of Dawn’s mouth and into his girlfriend’s between kisses was incredibly hot, and without noticing it, his little buddy was hard again.

“Mm, thank you,” Iris giggled after slurping down the last drop.

“Now come on Ash, give her a proper reward for that blowjob,” Iris encouraged suggestively.

Iris guided Dawn down onto all fours, while Ash watched stunned. He thought the fun was already over, but now he was about to have a go with another beautiful girl, which his girlfriend fully supported nonetheless. He though penetration into another girl would have crossed some kind of line, but that kind of sauciness from Iris was one thing he really loved.

He lined up his rod, and slowly inserted into Dawn’s wet hole. She gasped loudly, as his meat ventured inside and filled her up. His size was not all that visibly impressive, but he was more than enough for her mouth, and he seemed to be even larger now that he was stretching out her walls that had been deserted for quite a while.

“Oh, yeah!” Dawn happily exclaimed.

She was finally getting her fill, and it was much more satisfying than how she had longingly imagined it being. Briefly, she closed her eyes to soak in all the good feelings, and when she opened them back up, Iris was positioned spread eagle right in front of her. Iris smiled at her, then wiggled her way closer, moving her cunt towards her face.

Wrapping her legs around her head, Iris made Dawn dive face first into her pussy. Dawn was shocked at how quickly things had escalated between her and the exotic purple-haired girl that she was sharing Ash with. First, the occasional touching of tongues during the blowjob, and then the short kissing session, and now she was about to perform cunnilingus on her.

This felt like another big step, and she had to think about it for a second. Finally, she parted her lips and stuck out her tongue. Once Ash pushed forward into her, it sent the rest of her body forward in recoil, effectively making the decision for her since her tongue darted right onto Iris’ clit.

The taste was just a little on the bitter side for her, but it was also very appealing in a way she could not pinpoint. Happily, she started flicking her pink organ around to absorb even more of the taste. There was a hint of sweat from all the physical activity, and slurping up her body fluids made Dawn feel really kinky.

“Oh that’s good,” Iris purred.

It amused her how enthusiastically Dawn had taken to the task of eating her out. She could detect the hesitation at first, but now Dawn was really going to town, allowing her to reap the benefits. Not only that, but she had quite a nice view of the spectacle. Not only was the gorgeous bluenette buried in her muff, Ash was thrusting into her from behind. Iris was not the jealous type, obviously, and she enjoyed watching her man go to work on someone else.

Ash himself had quite a nice view from behind. He could not see much of Dawn’s body, especially since she had never undressed fully, but only enough to open her vagina for business, but he could see his girlfriend quite well. Her body was in great shape, thanks to all her exercise, and her face showed expressions of high pleasure thanks to getting eaten out.

“Oh god!” Iris yelped.

On a pretty regular basis, Dawn would make some kind of moan or cry due to Ash’s penetration within her, and when she did, it provided a vibration right on Iris’ sensitive spot, giving her a nice sensation that she had never felt. She was getting way more than she expected from someone that she assumed had never experimented with another girl.

Dawn, herself, had already felt herself squirt a couple of times thanks to the fucking she was taking, and she was getting dangerously close to producing an orgasm from her partner. Iris was yelling more and more, and had even started using her fingers to rub against her clit for some extra stimulation.

Ideally, she would not finish with Dawn’s face still buried in her crotch, but her body’s desires prevented her from changing her position at all. Furiously, she rubbed her fingers in circles while Dawn flicked her tongue all around her insides, and with her loudest cry yet, she unleashed her climax right then and there.

“Fuck!” She yelled in a slightly deeper voice.

Dawn was shocked when her face was sprayed with Iris’ cum. She did not think she would actually bring her to orgasm in the first place, and even then, she did not expect to receive the content right on her face. The substance was not as sticky as semen, but she still felt a little desire to get it cleaned off.

Jumping to the rescue, Iris flipped her body around in a seamless transition and began licking at her face. Dawn murmured happily, enjoying the feeling of her light tongue caressing her soft skin. It turned her on even further, while Ash began to pick up steam from behind her. Now that she was a little more still, he was allowed a little more freedom.

Powerfully, he bucked his hips to slam his member inside of her pussy. Dawn could not last long with all the attention she was getting. Iris playfully licking all over her face to clean her up, paired with Ash’s impressive strength and abilities sent her body to a state where she hardly had any control. Matching Iris’ scream, she reached her own powerful climax.

“YES!” She shrieked in bliss.

While she had her finish, it caused her muscles to clamp down even harder, bringing so much pressure on Ash’s cock inside of her that he lost it right after her. His dick was covered in her juices, but conversely, he sent a load of his sperm sailing off into her pussy. He and Dawn were able to share a few wonderful moments of ecstasy together.

Once she realized that Ash had blown a load inside of her, without any protection, she began to fret a little bit. Iris reassured her that they had some morning after pills that she could take.

“Just came back over and get it,” Iris said with a wink, “We’ll be in here waiting for you.”


	15. Objective

After darting her eyes around for a few moments, Serena finally found the person she was looking for.

“Hey, Dawn!” She said in an unusually high-pitched tone for her.

“Oh hey,” She replied, turning around, “Good luck today!”

“Could I talk to you for a minute?” Serena asked quickly, gesturing with her eyes that she wanted a private conversation.

“Um, sure” Dawn answered, confused.

Serena and Dawn knew each other just a little bit as mutual friends of Ash, but were not close by any means. Dawn, as a recently crowned top coordinator in Sinnoh, was in town to act as a celebrity judge for the big showcase between the challenger Serena, and the reigning Kalos Queen, Aria.

The performance was still hours away, and Aria had not even shown up, giving Serena plenty of time to work her plan. She guided Dawn into the prep room for performers backstage, closing the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, she turned around with a big smile to face a slightly puzzled Dawn.

“There’s just something I really needed to tell you,” Serena confessed, stepping closer

“What is it?” Dawn asked, in genuine concern.

“I’ve had a crush on you for quite some time now,” She fibbed, moving closer still.

“Uh, what?”

Dawn’s face turned rather red, though Serena should have been the one embarrassed to reveal a secret like that. Once they were close enough, Serena quickly darted her head forward and planted a kiss on the nervous coordinator, leaving her lips connected for a few seconds to let it be more than a simple peck.

“Wow,” Dawn breathed, amazed at how well her body reacted to the bold action.

Taking it as permission to do it again, Serena tilted her head and pressed her lips back against Dawn’s, but this time, with no intention to pull back soon. The amazing feeling of Serena’s soft, loving lips against her own made Dawn do the unthinkable, kissing her back as she closed her eyes in bliss.

Generally, she was a very contemplative person, who thought heavily over all her decisions, but something was different this time. Her body flat out ignored anything her brain had to say, immediately responding to keep the good feelings coming. Serena deepened the kiss, much to her delight as she kissed back with fervor.

In fact, it was Dawn who first opened up her lips to let her tongue loose. Serena was ecstatic at how well things had gone over, and she parted her lips to let Dawn inside. When their tongues touched, it was a similar magic, electric feeling as when their lips did, only much more powerful and sexual.

Dawn felt it flow through her body, most noticeably as her body started secreting vaginal lubrication. She pulled Serena even closer, desiring the contact of her body to help satiate the beginning of her sexual desires. It was enough for now, but she could already tell she was going to want more.

“Oh, Serena,” She moaned, when she had to take a quick breath.

They dove back in with another kiss, immediately letting their tongue mingle in sloppy fashion. This time, Dawn felt Serena creep her hand underneath her skirt and onto her panties. She rubbed right over her pussy, making Dawn moan into her mouth as they continued making out. Serena could feel the warmth and moisture, confirming just how turned on the Sinnoh native was.

When they parted for air once more, the devious blond quickly tore of Dawn’s skirt, exposing her underwear. Her simple white cotton panties matched with her bra in color, only her panties were slightly see-through because of all the liquid her vagina had been producing during all the kissing.

She felt herself blush a little bit as Serena looked over her body briefly. Her chest was small, and her stomach was pencil thin, transitioning smoothly into her long legs. Once she got her fill of admiring her, she pulled off the last barriers of clothing, except for her signature pink boots and black sock combination.

Before Serena could pounce, Dawn started to return the favor. Her pretty layered outfit for the contest soon was thrown onto the floor as Dawn peeled away on her until only her underwear was on covered her sexual organs. She had on a matching pink set, though they were quite skimpy, which gave Dawn a nice view to gaze upon.

Her breasts were probably about B cups, and seemed poised to flower into even more. While not quite as thin as Dawn, her stomach was still flat, showing no signs of fat. Coupling her nice body with her cute face, bright blue eyes and honey-colored hair, she was nothing short of one fine piece of eye candy.

This time, Dawn acted as the aggressor, grabbing Serena in a bit of a hug and tackling her onto the red couch, with their lips engaged. The kissing was even fiery than before; the contact of their bare skin rubbing against each other gave it even more of a spark as they continued to swap spit. There was an especially charged connection when their pussy lips happened to cross over one another.

“Show me what else that tongue can do,” Dawn said once she pulled her head back.

Confused at first, Serena understood the reference once Dawn flipped her body around so that they were in a sixty-nine position. She felt Dawn’s tongue come out and started exploring her nether regions, so she soon did the same to her partner. The feeling of getting eaten out was sweet, making it hard to focus on also doing it herself.

Clearly this was not Dawn’s first endeavor, for she attacked Serena all too well. Serena had heard rumors that she was fond for women, which was part of what gave her the confidence to make the first move. Everything had gone to plan so far, and in fact, was even better, as Dawn treated her to a round of cunnilingus that she only hoped she could replicate.

“Mmm,” Serena moaned happily.

Her body twitched and turned slightly in natural response to the good feelings stemming from her pussy. Dawn’s tongue was now deep within her, exploring as far as it could reach. Matching that effort level, Serena extended her own tongue and leaned forward as far as she could to get deep within Dawn’s hole.

The two went back and forth at one another for quite a while, until eventually Serena called out a warning that she was going to cum. Dawn pulled her face away, replacing her tongue’s presence with her finger so all the juices would not land on her face. Just as she had said, the blonde reached her orgasm only a few moments later.

“Yes!” She yelled.

Since she still had not been able to produce an orgasm from Dawn, Serena suddenly turned the tables and dove right back at her. It was around this time that a third party quietly poked her head through the door, thoroughly interested in the scene taking place before her eyes. For a few moments, she simply watched, entertained. Eventually though, she had to interject.

“Hm, so what is this?” Aria asked rhetorically from her place in the doorway.

“Trying to win over the judge are you, huh?” She added, in an almost teasing manner.

Dawn and Serena froze with a slight look of fear, as well as shame, after getting caught. With hindsight, they probably should have chosen a more private, secluded location to avoid someone else coming in, but during the heat of the moment, they had not worried about something like that.

“Well I’ll just have to keep you honest,” She directed at Dawn, with a big smile.

Serena shyly scooted away from her partner, and Aria took her place. Dawn’s discomfort from being walked in on disappeared as Aria picked up where things had left off, flicking her tongue all around her cervix. Her eyes closed back in bliss as her body went back to a state of harmony after a brief hiatus.

Aria expertly worked around her sensitive areas, showing off a level of skill that her previous partner had lacked. It was not a knock on Serena, but it was obvious the Kalos Queen reigned supreme, probably because she actually had experience in the area. Her breathing deepened and her cries grew louder by the second.

Watching in awe, Serena found her fingers creeping towards her own pussy. She played with herself, almost without any conscious thought, as she got a front row seat to the action. It did not take long for Dawn to warn of her upcoming orgasm. Aria did not bother to move out of the way though, she was content to lick and suck until the job was done, letting Dawn spray her face with a round of cum.

“Serena, dear, how about you help clean me up?” Aria asked with a big smirk.

Her first reaction was to say no, but she did not want to defy someone of authority like her, especially after getting caught trying to rig the competition. Aria could likely destroy her whole career if she chose to go public with what she witnessed. Considering the scary ramifications of saying no, Serena had to fulfill the request.

She started off by giving her a quick kiss, which kind of boggled her mind. After looking up to her as a role model for so long, here she was, about to challenge her in a performance, and was even kissing her. It gave her the same thrill she got from kissing Dawn, but felt like even more of a dream. Aria stuck her tongue out, and Serena greeted it with her own.

Just like it had for Dawn a minute ago, all of Serena’s fear and shame from being spotted melted away as she made out with Aria. Eventually, she followed the initial request, and started to shift her tongue out of Aria’s mouth, and onto her face. She licked from her chin to her cheek, tasting the surprisingly sweet, but still tangy liquid that came from Dawn.

Aria giggled as Serena lapped her tongue all around her, almost like an excited puppy. She carried on for at least a minute, wanting to complete the job thoroughly. Once she had, she brought her tongue right back to Aria’s lips, wanting to go back to the French kissing. Aria was happy to oblige, wrapping her own tongue around Serena’s, getting a secondhand taste of cum in the process.

“Now let’s really get this party started,” Aria said deviously.

She started by undressing out of the cute blue and pink skirt she had picked out for the day. Taking off her layers, including her underwear, all she left on was her long, blue-striped stockings, and the matching blue bow that sat in her hair. Her naked body was much like the other two in that her skin was pale and majestic, and her whole body was slim. The main difference was her chest had blossomed into a healthy size.

Then, she reached into her purse to make things really interesting. Shocking the other two parties, she pulled out a pink, foot long double-sided dildo. Dawn and Serena glanced at each other in surprise, as Aria stuck one end in her mouth to wet it. After doing the same to the other side, she locked eyes with Dawn.

“You just carry that thing around with you?”

“Well it comes in handy,” She replied, her eyes glowing.

Tackling Dawn back onto the couch, she landed on top of her. She lined their cunts up so that the toy could work for both of them, then slid one end into Dawn’s hole to start it off. She moaned out loudly as she got the penetration her body had been craving. Aria then got on top of the toy, smiling as it filled her up as well.

With both girls getting approximately half of the dildo, they both got to enjoy a sizable six inches inside them. Bucking their hips lightly, they were able to move the object enough to keep the stimulation fresh and wonderful. Serena watched in awe as the two girls were clearly engrossed by the pleasure produced.

“Oh it feels so good,” Dawn cooed.

Aria leaned her head down a little bit and locked lips with the blue-eyed coordinator. They continued to move their hips, making the dildo simulate real penetration and generate absolute joy. Dawn loved the feeling of being with another female, for they especially seemed to be better kissers, as Aria was proving right now, but sometimes it felt incomplete.

The new toy that she was just introduced to solved the conundrum, by replacing the one positive thing a man could provide for her. The long, tube-like shape filled her pussy with its thickness, and also reached quite deep inside her with its length. Also, she had a little bit more control over how much she took in, which was an added bonus.

Once Dawn began to feel short on air, she broke away for a deep breath. Aria expected her to come right back for another kiss, but she was thrown a curveball. Dawn instead moved her mouth towards her breasts, sucking on her nipple. The move was not expected, which is part of what made it hot.

“Oh!” Aria called out.

Her breasts, like any woman’s, were very sensitive, and Dawn seemed to know just the trick. After sucking and licking on one nipple, she provided attention to the whole breast, licking over the entire area. Then she crossed paths over to the neglected boob, and she did the same thing, exciting Aria’s body to new levels.

She began to moan even louder as she felt Serena attack her cunt from underneath. With her small bouncing movements, she was a bit of a moving target, but Serena managed to get her tongue in there to stimulate her more. With the combination of her chest getting worked on, and plenty of attention to her vagina, Aria went over the edge.

“Fuck!” She cried, curtly.

She climaxed for a few delightful seconds on her end of the dildo. After she rode out the highs that came from it, she hopped off her position, and even pulled the toy away from a disappointed Dawn. Handing the object off to Serena, who had only been able to spectate the scene, she instructed her to clean it up.

Tentatively, Serena put her lips around the phallus-shaped item, once again tasting cum. Aria’s had a slightly sharper taste to it, and while her taste buds did not necessarily approve, the rest of her body seemed to. It excited her greatly to know what she was sucking on, and that led her to send her tongue all around the dildo, cleaning up all the liquid she could.

“Now how about you two enjoy it?” Aria suggested.

This time, Serena was happy to oblige to the Kalos Queen. She guided one end of the rod back into Dawn’s anxious hole, and then positioned herself on the other side. The two were essentially in a scissoring position, with their legs overlapping in the air, but instead of rubbing against each other’s clits, they were sharing the toy.

They both gasped happily as they made eye contact with one another. Then, they started making humping movements to send the dildo crashing back and forth. The rubber shared between them continued to build friction as they moved back and forth, multiplying the pleasure with each passing second.

Aria had one more surprise for them in her bag though. They paid her no mind at first as she pulled out a new toy; they were too engrossed in the building pleasure they were creating. However, Dawn felt a new sensation as Aria turned on a vibrator and placed it right on her clit, exponentially increasing the amount of stimulation she felt.

“AH!” She yelled.

She stopped moving her hips, letting Serena take care of all the movement, while she laid back and enjoyed the feelings. Serena began pumping her hips pretty hard, sending the dildo in deeper than it had been going, filling her up even more. On top of that, the vibrations were sending her into a frenzy.

Aria turned the vibrator up a notch, and Dawn yelped even louder. She already knew that she could hardly control her body anymore, and her climax was eminent. It did not take very long for the dildo and vibrator to finish the job. They combined to give her a unique feeling that she simply could not get enough of.

“OH GOD!” Dawn screamed now as she finished.

Her orgasm resulted in a sprayed squirting of her juices in several directions. It came out in several different waves, lasting for at least ten seconds, during all of which Dawn wriggled and cried in ecstasy. By the time she was done, she had soaked both the toy and the couch cushion with her bodily fluids.

Turning off the vibrator, Aria bent down and gave Dawn another wet kiss. The feeling of locking lips, and even tongues, was an excellent, feel-good cool down after such an electric finish for her. They went at it for quite a while, each impressed with the others’ skills. After a little though, they had to pull away.

“I trust you’ll be a fair judge now,” Aria said happily.

“May the best woman win,” Dawn responded, with a big smile.


End file.
